Celestial Countenance
by mcgt
Summary: When your life is all going to hell, how do you fix it? Perhaps a heavenly intervention is needed to see what's right in front of you. A story about life, love and redemption. A Twilight 25 Round 6 Fic
1. Where's the Light?  Tropical Isle Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Tropical Isle  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

**A/N**

Thank you to **TwilightMomofTwo** for her amazing beta skills and to **Jenequilter8** for prereading this for me. Any additional mistakes are all my own.

This story is going to be a bit of a mystery, allow it to unfold & hopefully enjoy. I really love where this is going, so hang in there with me, okay?

I'm hoping to post two chapters a week on **Tuesdays** and **Thursdays** until May, and then will increase the frequency as the deadline approaches.

**Summary:** Sometimes when your life is all going downhill, the only place left to go is up. What if that place isn't exactly where Bella thinks? Perhaps, a more heavenly destination instead? A story about life, love and redemption.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestial Countenance<strong>

**Chapter 1 – Tropical Isle – Where's the Light?**

You know when people say you see a light at the end of a dark tunnel after you die? That there's an angel there to escort you to the pearly gates, and all your loved ones that passed on before you are waiting with their faces squeezed in to the bars like a jailhouse welcoming committee?

Well, my experience wasn't like that at all.

In fact, I'm still pretty fuzzy about what really happened. One minute I was lamenting my life, how the downturn in the economy had really hurt my tiny bookstore café along with my shit-ass ex-boyfriend who'd left me the previous week, taking all my life's savings with him.

I'd been hoodwinked into believing that Eugene Aronofsky, or Aro for short was my soul mate. He was the perfect gentleman. He liked the same things I liked. Got along with my friends, and even my mom, who doesn't like anyone, thought he was great. All that ended quickly when I went to my little apartment and found it in shambles. My TV, my computer and anything else that had any value to it was gone. Along with all the money I'd been saving to finally buy a house and make the necessary upgrades my little store needed.

Poof.

Gone.

No note, no nothing.

My dad, a retired cop, was angry at himself for not seeing through the guy. The police said they'd seen similar cases in the last few years; cases that involved men who targeted a very specific type of woman. I listened casually as they continued rambling on and on about the types of victims selected for these schemes, still convinced that I was too smart to fall victim to someone like that.

Lonely_. Check._

Introverted_. Check._

Naive_. Check._

Easily manipulated_. Check._

Too trusting_. Check._

Overwhelmed_. Check._

Gullible_. Check._

Inexperienced with men_. Check_.

Looking for someone to take care of them. _Check._

Each time a new adjective was used to describe another victim, I retreated further and further into my shell, knowing everything they said was true. I _was_ all of the above. And because of that, my life was ruined.

I'd spent the bulk of my adult life focused on one thing: getting my little shop up and running. I worked seven days a week, and only took the major holidays off. Even on those days, though, I thought about the store.

I poured in all my blood, sweat, tears and ultimately every spare penny I had. The only exception was the ten thousand dollars I had sitting in my bank account waiting for me to find the perfect little house to buy. With the recession, I had narrowed down my choices and was only a week or so away from buying something when Aro took it all away from me. He knew once that money was gone; I would be essentially flat broke until I could rebuild my nest egg. Apparently he didn't want to be left empty handed and took off just as we talked about maybe moving in together. I'd completely forgotten I gave him the Pin to my account when he went to the grocery store for me the previous week. It never occurred to me that giving him that type of access would be my doom.

Bastard.

I didn't really have friends whom I could call and ask for help. I liked Angela and Esme, but I would never feel comfortable telling them all about my problems. I was their boss, not their gossipy best friend.

Ever since my dad had gotten hurt on the job, my parents weren't much better off than I was right now. I didn't need them digging into their retirement fund to help their stupid daughter.

I had been raised to be proud and independent. I couldn't handle the world knowing what I fool I'd been; I was so embarrassed by my poor choice, my vulnerability, hell - the whole situation. Running back to my parents was so not an option.

I remembered sitting in the window booth in my little café, after closing time trying to figure out how I was going to pay my next bill, my rent, my suppliers, my two employees and which one would be lucky enough to be paid first. On top of that, how I was going to survive if I went bankrupt? That led to the idea that perhaps life would just be easier if I just stopped living all together. Say, crawl into a hole where no one would miss me and sleep off the rest of my days.

Wouldn't that be nice?

Here's where things got a bit cloudy. I remembered grabbing my ledger and my purse, thinking I should probably head home before it got too dark out for the long walk home.

Yes, walk.

The bastard had even taken my car, which they found stripped sitting in an abandoned warehouse parking lot near the Port of Seattle. The insurance company was still working that out, but since it was an old Honda, I doubted it was going to be worth much when they finally did come to a decision.

My life was just a ball of sunshine and a basket full of kittens, right?

But that was then.

Now?

Now, I find myself strolling on a beautiful white sand beach. The warm salty wind blowing through my hair and I'm more relaxed than I think I've ever been.

Yep, this apparently is _my_ version of heaven.

It makes sense that after living in the rainy Pacific Northwest for the majority of my life, heaven would appear like a tropical isle. While I can't exactly remember what happened in between me being pissed at the world and me finding myself in the great beyond, I am thankful one of the myths about eternal life was right.

I met an angel. A rather cantankerous one, but an angel all the same.

He appears before me, a hulking sort of man who seems to be glowing from within. His dark hair shines in the bright sunlight, and his eyes are a deep sparkling blue and are shockingly beautiful against this dark coloring.

"My name is Alistair and I'm here to take care of you," his booming voice calls out to me from across the sandy expanse.

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" I ask, or at least I thought I did. Wherever I am, it appears like you can speak telepathically or something because it feels like this Alistair angel guy is speaking from right beside me even though he's still yards away.

"It seems you have little regard for your life… Isabella Swan. You're lucky. It could have been much worse if that incompetent dolt Marcus had been assigned to you." His slight British accent is bordering on being snotty and condescending, and it irks me that it feels like he's speaking around me, rather than to me. But since I'm obviously stuck with him, I have little choice but to listen to the man and hopefully learn what I am doing here.

"I certainly hope you develop a better sense of self-preservation than you've had in the past." His deep voice rings in my ears.

Looking up at him, his train of thought confuses me. If he isn't going to explain anything to me, then I might as well make myself comfortable. If I was dead, I really wanted to get on with my afterlife, especially if it included piῇa coladas and a body that would never be sunburned again.

I mean, I wanted a way out from all of my problems, and it seemed like God had answered my prayers. Now if only I could get a cabana boy to deliver me cocktails, and maybe a good massage, it really would be heaven.

Just as I laid down on the comfy chaise lounge overlooking the crystal clear blue ocean, I was interrupted by Alistair.

Of course.

"Well, you'll soon come to find out that perhaps you were all wrong about your life. It is, after all, all about perception. And unfortunately for you, I have a feeling it was a rather skewed one at that. Now if you'll excuse me, your first visitor has arrived. How lucky for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay- that's chapter one. And relax, I know after my recent string of fics about the afterlife, this one isn't going to be angsty or make you cry. At least I don't think so. I'm already up to chapter 8, so hopefully I can keep up my pace. Next chapter on Tuesday, pending any beta issues.

As always, leave me your thoughts, theories, and questions. If I can answer them without spoiling the story, I will. And since I ACTUALLY have the next chapter written, I'll send you a teaser if you want too.

And for any of my **Behind the Velvet Rope** readers, chapter 7 is currently with my beta. Shocked? Well, it is and I will post it as soon as I get it back from her and I promise it won't be another three months between updates.

Thanks & hope everyone has a nice weekend, Passover, Easter, etc.


	2. Tappa, Tappa, Tappa Ballet Studio

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LacrimosaMoon** for helping beta this for me in a pinch, and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

**If you're a beta**, please see my author's note at the bottom. I am in desperate need of someone to review these chapters for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Tappa Tappa Tappa - Ballet Studio Prompt<strong>

My warm, sunshiny beach suddenly morphed into the streets of Forks.

I could see my mother, twenty years younger, clutching my tiny hand as I tapped my way down the rainy sidewalk to dance class. The rain didn't stop me from wearing my beloved tap shoes, even though my mother said they would rust if I wore them in the wet weather. She could barely pry those shoes off my feet when it was time for bed.

I ghosted behind them as I watched my six-year-old self enjoy life so fully. There I was, in my bright yellow rain slicker, stomping loudly from one puddle into another, laughing gleefully even though my mother frowned, chiding me for getting muddy water all over her pants.

Turning the corner, I could see the Adagio Ballet and Dance Center coming into view. The neon sign was lit up like a beacon through the nearly constant gray and drizzle-filled days.

"Come on, sweetie, we need to get you changed and those shoes dried off before class begins," she said, pulling open the door and shuttling my miniature self into the building.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out what this scene had to do with my visitor nor with my life flashing before my eyes. This memory looked like just another day in my otherwise boring and average life.

Since it seemed that Alistair had decided to leave me to figure this out all on my own, I followed them into the building just in time to see my mom over at the sign-in desk, and my tiny form peeking into the window of the ballet studio where a lone girl was practicing her pirouettes.

"No! Keep your eyes focused. You're not paying attention," Miss Tanya, the ballet instructor, shouted at the young girl, causing her lip to quiver.

I'd tried to take ballet about a year ago, but was so bad at it that Miss Tanya told my mother not to bring me back until I learned some grace. Needless to say, she signed me up for something that required a little less poise. Miss Elena was a lot nicer and seemed to enjoy teaching kids, unlike the drill instructor in the next room.

"Bella, come on, we still need to change," my mom called out from behind me.

Still baffled, I just floated behind them while my mom helped me change into my dance clothes and followed as they went into the studio.

"Welcome class. Let's begin with our usual warm up. And remember, stickers for the best form!" Miss Elena called out from the front of the class as we all began tapping out the series of steps she had us memorize on our first day.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a frail little girl was gently nudged inside. The girl's mother stood behind her, encouraging her to join the class.

"Ah, you must be Tori. Welcome, sweetie," Miss Elena said as she ushered the girl inside. She introduced her to the class and said she was one of the scholarship recipients and that it was her first day.

Like a light bulb, this memory of little Tori resurfaced in a flash, helping me to remember what happened that day.

The dance studio had wanted to give out scholarships to worthy kids in the community who couldn't afford the classes otherwise. Tori had been in my grade at school and was known to be from the old mobile home park near the freeway where many of the logging families lived.

The girl looked terrified as she stood off to the side in her sneaker-clad feet. Her shirt had a picture of a faded iron-on unicorn and her jeans appeared about two sizes too big for her. I knew she had an older sister, and I figured they were probably hand me downs.

I watched as my six- year-old self walked up to Tori and bluntly asked her where her shoes were. Of course like most children, you asked the obvious question, regardless of how awkward it might make the other person.

Tori just stood, her hair dangling down in front of her face as she looked at the floor. She mumbled that the only shoes she owned were the ones she was wearing.

Miss Elena placed Tori into the line beside me, and asked me to help her learn the steps of the warm-up exercises while she looked in the back closet to see if she had any old shoes lying around that would fit her.

Only a few moments into my attempt at explaining a shuffle-ball chain, our teacher returned empty handed. Walking up to the two of us she explained, "We'll make sure you have a pair of shoes for next class, okay?" I'm not sure what compelled me, but I whipped off my tap shoes, for the first time since I'd woken up that morning, and handed them to the girl.

"Here. There's nothing better than the sound of tap shoes on the floor."

Tori tilted her head to the side, looking baffled by the gesture.

"Go on, put them on," my tiny-self encouraged, putting her foot right next to Tori's and saying they looked the same.

I watched as Tori's face brightened when she looked at the grin plastered all over my young face. She tugged off her old battered sneakers and put on my shiny black tap shoes. She shyly tapped at first before exploding into a difficult routine.

Miss Elena bent down to me, whispering conspiratorially that this is why the girl had been chosen for the scholarship. She'd been putting bottle caps on the bottom of her sneakers and tapping on a piece of plywood she'd found thrown by the dumpster near where she lived.

I muddled through class in just my socks, watching in awe as Tori mastered the routine we were learning before anyone else in the class.

At the end of class, Tori wandered over, handing me back my shoes and thanking me for being so nice to her.

Putting them back on, I watched as Tori talked to Miss Elena and her mom, pointing in my six-year-old self's direction. She was telling them about what I had done. They both beamed, telling me how generous I was, and that they wouldn't forget such a kind gesture.

Tori and I tapped away the rest of the summer in our class. But when her father was laid off from the lumberyard, she'd been forced to move away. I never knew what became of her.

I was about to follow my mother and my mini-me out of the ballet studio when suddenly, gone was the neon sign and instead a poster of STOMP! featuring Tori Chambers took its place.

She'd made it to Broadway.

"Your generosity helped kick start the dream of that young girl."

I jumped, startled by the sound of Alistair's voice. I turned and there he stood with a smug look on his face.

"I still don't think this made my life complete or anything. I mean, woo hoo," I cheered sarcastically, waving my finger in the air. "So what, if I shared my tap shoes and _all_ her dreams came true. Yay for her. It's not like she ever came into my shop and bought a book or a latte. Now _that_ could have helped me out." I mumbled, feeling sorry for myself once again.

Exhaling a heavy sigh and shaking his head, Alistair told me to rest for a while before meeting my next visitor.

I blinked and found myself back at my sunny tropical beach, all by lonesome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

Thanks so much for reading. Leave me your theories, can't wait to hear your thoughts.

****I 'm looking for a beta **who would be willing to help with these short chapters. My usual one is a little busy right now and I need these sort of quickly turned around. If you might be willing to help me out, drop me a PM. I have 10 chapters of 25 completed already. Each chapter will be around the 1k word mark.


	3. I'll Stand By You Police Station Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Police Station  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to** LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 –I'll Stand By You- Police Station Prompt<strong>

Kicking back, I was basking in the warm sunshine wishing that I had my favorite book to keep me company.

Poof – there it was.

My favorite detective novel I'd read over and over was perched in my lap available for my reading pleasure.

Ah, now _this_ was the life.

I put my sunglasses on and began reading the book I'd basically already memorized. As much as I wanted to be absorbed back into the plot, I couldn't help but think about my current predicament. I had to wonder, what else was there? I was all by myself, nothing but the calming whoosh of the ocean to keep me company and the occasional Alistair pop-ins. Other than that, I was pretty much left to my own devices.

Why was I stuck here all alone, when every tale I'd ever heard about near death experiences had the light and the tunnel and the family and friends? Why was I stuck here on this isle? Perhaps as nice as it was, it was my own version of purgatory.

Was I doomed to sit on this beach and lament every stupid, boneheaded thing I managed to do during my lifetime? Is that what Alistair meant by my skewed perception of my life?

Where had I gone wrong?

Well, aside from my singular focus on my shop and my obvious poor judge of character, I wasn't exactly sure where I'd gone so far astray. Or how I'd managed to mess up my life so completely in only a matter of 28 years.

All for what? I doubted anyone other than my mom and dad really missed me. I hadn't spent any real time with my old friends in months, hell maybe even years. Other than Aro, I hadn't dated a man since Eric in college, and even that wasn't remotely healthy.

Perhaps dying really was the best thing that could have happened to me, right?

"You're really overthinking things." Alistair popped up beside me, putting up his hand to ward off the sun's glare.

"Really? Well if you would actually tell me why I'm sitting on this beach with no one but me, myself, and I, then perhaps I wouldn't have to."

"Are you ready for your next visitor? Have you rested enough?" he asked, completely ignoring my question. And for the first time since I met him, he looked genuinely concerned.

"Fine, fine. Who is it this time and what do they want now?" Sighing, I pulled my sunglasses down to look directly into Alistair's eyes. Hoping he's shed some kind of light on all of this.

"I'll see you in a bit. Enjoy your visit," he said, vanishing from sight.

I shook my head in wonder and could only wait impatiently for whatever was going to happen.

Abruptly my sandy expanse of beach morphed into the front of the Forks Police Department. It was another grey day, like the last vision I had only this time, the rain seemed to be holding off, at least temporarily.

There I was, about sixteen based on my clothes and hairstyle. My first car, a beater Chevy Nova parked in the visitors spot. I stood back, gazing at my gawky teenage-self walking into the place my dad worked for over twenty years. He'd gotten shot in the leg during a botched bank robbery and had been forced into desk duty for the remainder of his time on the force. I wasn't sure if this vision was before or after that had happened to him.

It looked like my mom must have forced me into bringing him his dinner since I was carrying a large grocery bag in one arm and a thermos in the other filled with what he always said was the best coffee in town.

Pulling the door open I followed myself into the building as I headed back towards my dad's desk.

The station wasn't very big so it wasn't hard to find.

There he was, standing up, a crutch under one arm while the other struggled to put away some folder in the top drawer of the cabinet.

I watched as my teen-self rushed over, setting down his dinner and grabbed the folder from dad reminding him that he was supposed to be resting the leg, not standing on it.

"I was just putting away the files that had stacked up when I was out. Not like anyone else in here's going to do it." He sounded so gruff and defeated. I knew his demotion to desk duty was like someone taking a sledge hammer to his self-confidence but this was just sad to watch.

"Dad come on, sit down. Mom made lasagna and coffee. Eat it while it's still hot and I'll file these for you, okay?"

He did as he was told, grumbling the entire time about how he wasn't an invalid and could do it by himself.

They both chatted contentedly back and forth joking about my dad's bum leg and how he's gotten out of mowing the lawn for the foreseeable future.

"Thanks a lot dad. If I chop off one of my toes in a freak mowing incident, I'm blaming you," my teen-self teased him, making him smile for the first time all night.

"I'll be back to mowing the yard and doing all the other things on your mom's honey-do-list as soon as I can. Trust me; these crutches make my pits sore."

Once I'd finished filing, I asked him if there was anything else he needed me to do.

"Don't you have anything better to do on a Friday night then spend it with your old man?"

I smiled broadly, leaning down to give him a big hug, whispering in his ear, "Nope, I figured you might like some company on your first night back."

Wrapping me up in his burly arms, he hugged me fiercely before vowing to kick my butt in gin rummy before the night was out.

On our third hand he finally asked, "Your mom put you up to this, right?"

He didn't want to believe that I actually wanted to hang out with him.

I observed myself place my winning cards down on the table replying, "Nope. Honest dad. I'm just glad you're okay."

And it was the truth. I remembered how terrified I was when the call came in that my dad had been shot. I vowed to spend more time with him because sometimes in life you just never knew.

They, well… me? No I? This vision thing was messing with my mind a little bit.

My dad and I continued playing when the phones were quiet and I helped clean up the back log of his typing and filing when he had to work.

As his shift wore down, they greeted Officer Grandby before taking their leave for the night.

Picking up his bag, I held the door for him as he hobbled out towards my old car. Before getting in he leaned onto the roof and said, "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. I'm not sure how I'm going to manage spending every evening at the station, but you made the transition bearable." Dipping his head in embarrassment he thanked me and got in, pulling the crutches in after him.

I stood on the sidewalk watching as they drove off towards home. The first of many Friday nights I'd spend playing gin rummy with my dad.

"See, you have a big heart. You just need to remember to use it more often," Alistair chided, waving his arms and making the entire scene disappear.

"Now rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy one."

There I stood. On my now darkened beach, a hammock swinging in the breeze between two trees just waiting for me to lie down and drift off to sleep.

With little else to do in the waning light I crawled in and allowed myself to drift off into darkness. Still completely confused as to what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading. Please let me know if you're still with me on this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories.

By the way, I posted a new Original Fiction short piece on my blog titled, **Conquering Rapids – **A little short story about what happens when a Divorcee meets her match on a four day rafting trip down the Royal Gorge. I love these characters a lot and am actually considering expanding the story to a full length original fiction story. Your feedback might help make up my mind.

You can check out my blog at **http:/ mcgt2008(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**


	4. Strangers in the Night  Cottage Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Cottage  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 –Strangers in the Night- Cottage<strong>

My mind was adrift into nothingness. It was consumed by darkness and the soothing whooshing sound that I'd been so accustomed to hearing since I got here.

A scraping noise startled me and I slowly peered out of one eye to see if perhaps Alistair was lurking about to send me on another stupid vision quest where I'd learn nothing useful towards getting me off this freaking island.

There was a man sitting beside me and instead of my hammock I was now lying in a bed made of soft cotton, a handmade quilt wrapped up over my shoulders as I curled into my side. It looked like the inside of a tiny cottage from one of my favorite fairytales come to life.

The man's face was fuzzy, the kind you can't quite picture when you're having a fabulous dream and only want to know who the mystery man is. Whoever he was, his voice was soft and deep. It was as if the ocean lapping on the shore had morphed into a man. His presence brought me nothing but comfort yet I had no idea who he was or why he was here.

Perhaps he was another visitor, one that Alistair just forgot to announce his arrival?

Whatever the reason, I remained silent allowing his soothing aura to completely envelope me.

I could faintly hear him mumbling angrily to himself and wished that he would speak up and tell me what was wrong. For some reason it seemed extremely important for me to help him, but before I had the chance to do anything, he began speaking.

"You know when you're little and you imagine your life… that it's going to be this spectacular event where you succeed in everything and you marry the perfect person. And then you grow up and after a while you get cynical and your dreams begin to fade. Eventually leaving you with nothing but a brittle skeleton of what it once was. And by the time you realize it, you're just left with a big steaming pile of woulda, coulda, shouldas?"

My eyes never left his mouth; it was the only thing I could focus on. His teeth were straight and almost obnoxiously white. His lips were full, a day's worth of stubble ran across his chiseled jaw and I was mesmerized by the way his mouth moved as he talked. The bob of his Adam's apple when he swallowed after ending a sentence were all completely arousing to me.

I only wished the haze surrounding the top of his head would cease allowing to really see who he was.

Nodding my head, I burrowed deeper into the covers hoping he would continue speaking.

"My life was supposed to be mapped out for me. I was tracking towards being the best and the brightest of my class, but somehow my own cocky attitude ruined everything. Instead of finishing first, I was lucky to graduate. I ended up _here_ of all places." His voice sounded sad, lonely, with the twinge of bitterness. Like he too had experienced all the crap that life piled on to you when you least expected it.

Pulling my hand out from beneath the blanket I grasped his hand, squeezing it twice, and hoping he'd understand my silent empathy for him.

He continued talking in riddles about the many mistakes he regretted and how things were finally starting to look up, when boom.

Today happened.

And now here he was trying to atone for a lifetime of sins.

"Of all the days to meet you, why did it need to be today? Why couldn't it have been before?" he asked, like the weight of the world had just pounded him into the ground. The defeat was so palpable I could see his vulnerability in his posture, the way his head hung low, shoulders slumped forward.

I craved to reach out, to comfort him but resisted. I still didn't know who he was and that thought frightened me a bit. I wanted to scream "before what?" but couldn't form the words.

His thumb had been gently rubbing over the back of my hand the entire time he was talking making my skin prickle with heat from his touch. It'd been so long since anyone had made me feel so cherished. Even in my brief time with Aro, he'd never made me feel like this stranger had.

We sat together in silence for what felt like a long time, the feel of his thumb on my hand and the whooshing of the ocean brought me both peace and comfort. I closed my eyes just wishing that this was one visit would last forever. That this man would stay beside me as I figured out all the crap that was going on around me.

Hearing the chair as it scraped across the wood floor of the cottage I watched as the man stood, kissing my hand gently before placing it back under the covers.

Leaning down he whispered in my ear, "I know what's happened to you. And I'm sorry. I didn't intend to pry but it was there, and I looked. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Your story is different yet so similar to my own. I needed to meet you."

I was so confused by his confession, wishing I could stand and ask him what he was talking about but my body felt tied down, completely unresponsive to my attempts.

"I'm sorry." With a kiss to my forehead he told me he'd be back tomorrow before gliding out of the cottage leaving me all alone to ponder our connection.

Why did God keep doing this to me?

After being lonely for so long, why would he tempt me so? Why would he tease me with a man who I was so instantly connected to yet so far out of reach? What good did that do me? Especially if God was going to only allow me to look at him though a fuzzy fog. I felt gypped, robbed, and really wished someone would tell me what the hell was going on.

Anger boiled up inside me at the prospect of having to go back to my island all by myself when I just wanted a few more minutes with the stranger who had waltzed directly into my heart.

I must have drifted off for a while because it felt like in the blink of an eye when I heard Alistair ask, "I hope you're well rested. You have quite a busy day today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So, there you go. The next chapter won't be posted until next week sometime, but things are moving along, right?

Stay tuned to the Fictionators page - I posted a teaser for chapter 5 in there for Monday's post.

Thanks again for reading.


	5. Hit the Road Jack  Department Store

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Department Store  
>Pen Name: Mcgt<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 –Hit the Road Jack- Department Store<strong>

Throwing open the curtains of the little cottage, Alistair turned surveying me closely.

"You doing okay? You're looking a little peaked today. The sun is supposed to make an appearance, figured you could use some cheering up."

"I don't need cheering up. What I need is to know what is going on!" I snipped, obviously still a little peeved from the night before. I did have one question that I definitely wanted answered, "Who was that man that stopped by last night? Where did he go? I want to see him. And where the hell did my island go? Not that I mind. This is really quite cozy now that I look at it." I couldn't shut my ramblings off. And of course just like he always did, Alistair dodged my questions.

"It appears there are a lot of visitors waiting for you. And here I didn't think you were popular."

Who was waiting for me?

These visitors that weren't really visitors were beginning to piss me off. Sure, they bought with them nice rainbow and puppy dog type memories but honestly, it wasn't going to make me any less dead than I was.

I just wanted to get on with it already.

Apparently my impatience had carried over into the afterlife.

"I must say, I'm not sure how you managed with this one. She's a right daft one if you ask me," he mumbled, exiting the cottage and leaving me all alone.

Closing my eyes I wondered where I was headed this time. It seemed like every visitor brought me to a new location, a new memory that was supposed to make me feel better about myself.

Well, unfortunately the past was the past and just because I was kind or generous in my younger years didn't make it so now, right?

I mean, I basically had died penniless. A pauper in a sense. Why couldn't I just go join the other angels with their harps and clouds for eternity? Why did I need to relive every stupid memory I had? Just to prove that I had grown up to be a complete idiot? Super, thanks for the memories.

Sighing, I opened my eyes only instead of being in the little cottage by the sea; I was now in McCurdy's department store, in the bustling metropolis of Port Angeles.

I couldn't help but smile at the memories that it evoked.

My mom taking me there to get my Easter dress every year.

Dad stopping there to buy me a hot cocoa at the coffee counter on our way home from Seattle.

Going there every Christmas to see Santa and riding the kiddie monorail around their holiday display.

Making out with my first boyfriend in the bedding department behind a huge display of comforters.

Lastly, and apparently the real reason for my visit, meeting my best friend Alice.

"Ah… I love the smell of polyester in the morning." Emmett chuckled, fingering the tuxes that were sprawled out around the men's rental department in anticipation of this year's influx of prom goers. "I still can't believe you agreed to go with me. I mean really Bells, you could go with Josh or Aaron, or many other fine upstanding young men."

Elbowing him in the side, I playfully reminded him that I didn't want to go with anyone but him, my amazing and handsome gay best friend. He had only just revealed his sexual orientation to me a few weeks prior but he didn't want the school to know, especially the baseball team who he knew would treat him differently once they found out. And with the state championship on the line it was one secret he was willing to keep to himself. Of course since I'd recently been dumped by my boyfriend, I too was dateless for the prom, so we agreed to go with each other.

"I'll meet you up there in about a half hour? Go pick out some fancy dress that will make all the idiots at our school drool over that fabulous bod of yours."

"Yes dear," I mocked, but obligingly wandered up the escalator to the juniors section where I hoped to find some sort of dress I'd actually not hate wearing.

A perky girl I vaguely remembered seeing around our school introduced herself as Alice and that she'd be available should I need any help finding something or getting a dressing room once I'd made my selections.

Nodding in reply, I continued to look through racks of pale pink chiffon, turquoise taffeta, and sea foam green silk. It was all overwhelming and I was just about to give up when Alice popped up by my side holding out a forest green dress that was simple and elegant.

"I don't take you for a wedding cake topper. How about you try this one on? Size four, right?" she asked, shoving the dress in my arms and leading me over to one of the dressing rooms that sat side by side near the register.

I'd barely had the thing zipped up when the door came crashing open, Alice looking panicked.

"What the-"

"Shhhh. Please. Just let me hide in here for a little bit, please," she pled, standing up on the small bench and crouching down, hoping to avoid being seen by whomever was on the other side of that door.

"Who's looking for you? Are you in trouble?" I whispered, urging her to tell me quickly what was going on.

"I broke up with my boyfriend today, he knows my schedule here and needless to say, he's not happy." Rolling up her sleeve, she showed me a large bruise in the exact shape of someone's hand on her forearm.

Nodding, I understood perfectly and there was no way in hell I was going to let someone lay a finger on this petite girl.

My dad had taught me how to defend myself and even in this stupid dress, I'd do what was necessary to make a point. If there was one thing I couldn't understand was how people stayed in abusive relationships. At an early age my dad made sure that I knew, no matter what, hitting a girl was unacceptable. He'd seen too many tragic cases in his career and as his only daughter, he wanted to make sure it never, ever happened to me.

"Alice, I know you're here. I saw you." A voice called out from the other side of the door, his voice eerily calm yet menacing all the same.

As I looked over, the tiny girl was shaking, her eyes shut tight and waiting for the inevitable when the man would yank the door open and find us huddled inside. Deciding to be proactive instead I slipped out of the dressing room, calling out for Emmett as a ruse to try and get the man to look elsewhere.

"Emmett? Where'd you go? Don't you want to see this?" I shouted around the junior department, turning around to survey the abusive man's location.

There he was whipping clothes up, looking beneath the racks, and behind the registers trying to find Alice.

"Hey, you seen the girl working here?" he shouted across the rows of racks separating us once I'd made eye contact with him.

"Nope, the dressing room was open so I went in. Sorry," I answered, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible, knowing lying wasn't my best skill.

Before I could return back to the dressing room, I heard a crash from behind me.

Shit.

Alice had tried to sneak out of the room and instead knocked over a stack of clothes waiting to be put away.

The man ran over, pushing me out of the way, growling that I was a stupid, lying bitch as he passed.

I watched helplessly from the floor as he dragged Alice off the ground by her hair until she was standing. Looking into her eyes, he screamed, "You think you can get away with breaking up with me? Think again sweetheart." He tugged her by the arm saying when he was done with her she'd never dare leave him again.

She was screaming for this man James, to let her go as he yanked her away from me.

Scrambling off the floor, I ran after them but I needn't have bothered.

The greasy guy with the ponytail who I now assumed was James, got knocked on his ass with one punch from Emmett who thankfully had just come up the escalator to witness the entire exchange.

Pulling Alice into his side, Emmett leaned down into the man's face, telling him that he'd never come near her or else he was going to make sure his face never looked the same again.

We all huddled together while security took him away in handcuffs screaming profanities the entire time.

"Are you okay?" I asked for probably the hundredth time in the past half hour.

Nodding her head, I could tell she was biting her lip to keep herself from breaking down from the emotional weight of the day.

I did the only thing I could think of at the time to help get her mind off the cluster-fuck that was this afternoon.

"You know what? I could really use your help. I _really_ need to get a dress today. Do you think you can find another one that might work for me?"

A smile cracked across her face and she stood up, taking my hand and chattering all about styles and shapes, colors, and fit. All of which went right over my head but she was happy and I didn't want to change that.

It was Emmett's suggestion that we all go to prom together. Cause after all, wasn't two dates better than one?

That day was the beginning of a friendship that had lasted over ten years. When we went back to school on Monday we became known as the three musketeers because we were almost always seen together. Partly because we were afraid if she was ever left alone James would drag her into a bathroom and work her over, but he never did.

It seems Emmett's threats, along with all of his baseball team's did the trick. We never did see James again after graduation. I only hoped he'd gotten help for his abusive nature because I never wanted to anyone else to get hurt by him.

The vision dimmed from view and I heard Alistair once again requesting me to rest up, that I'd have another visitor in a little bit.

Thinking about this visit made me long to see Alice just one more time. I'd neglected her since meeting Aro and felt horribly guilty about it. Unfortunately, it seemed I'd run out of time and wouldn't have the chance.

Curling up on the bed in my cottage I began weeping for the life I left behind. The first time I really actually missed someone or something since I'd gotten here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I'm headed out of town, so a little early treat for you. Thanks for following along.


	6. Time of My Life  Prom Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Prom

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Time of my Life - Prom<strong>

After my last visit when I watched the beginning of my friendship with Alice, I was still pouting.

Hardcore.

I was pissed at God for taking me away before I'd had a chance to say my goodbyes. How could he be so cruel to yank me away from my miserable life, just because I longed for it?

As much as I blamed the guy, I still wasn't sure what had happened. For all I knew perhaps I'd swallowed a bunch of pills and did all this craziness to myself. And as a punishment I was forced to see the error of my ways?

But then again, I didn't know I had.

It might have been divine intervention and not suicide. But until I could put all the pieces together I was going to continue my pity party for one.

Pacing back and forth through the tiny cottage, my mind was lost in thought about the things and people I gave up when Aro waltzed into my life and had stolen my pocketbook in the process.

I'd lost not only my money but now that I was gone, I'd given up so much more.

"So, are you ready?"

Alistair. Great.

"Now what?" I huffed, annoyed at his intrusion. "Can't I just be by myself for like ten minutes? Do you have to keep barging in here with your visitors and non-answers to my questions?" I faced him, toe to toe and demanded he answer me.

"Your coloring seems to be coming back. Glad that last one made you feel a bit brighter. Hopefully this visit will be even better."

Turning on his heel, he left me alone once again.

Chucking a small ornate vase at his head, it crashed against the door that has swung shut behind him.

"Fuck!" I shouted to no one. "Just tell me what is going on!" I screamed, letting all of my frustration out in one fell swoop.

When I opened my eyes after my scream fest I was no longer in my cozy cottage but surrounded by streamers and balloons, people in tuxes, and poofy dresses.

Super. Prom.

I stood against the back wall watching everyone from my past dance around to a Vanessa Carlton song. It didn't take me too long to see Emmett's hulking frame standing over by the drink table in what appeared to be a heated conversation with one of the guys on his team.

Surveying the room I saw my gussied up self and Alice sitting at a table talking animatedly, and I assumed waiting for Emmett to bring us back drinks.

I floated over towards the punch bowl trying to get a feel on what was going on over there that could make my normally jovial friend so unhappy.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Emmett seethed through clenched teeth, his hands fisted tightly by his sides doing everything in his power to reign in what I knew could be a hell of a temper.

"Come on Emmett. Admit it. You're a fucking fag and everyone here knows it," Toby, the team's starting shortstop taunted.

"Like I said. If you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it for you."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see my prom dress clad-self making my way over, recognizing a scene when it presented itself.

"Em, where's my drink?" I asked in the most over the top, sugary sweet voice I'd ever used in my life.

I stared, remembering how I could tell someone was picking on Emmett's sexual choice just by his posture and the scowl on his face. I recalled telling Alice to sit tight and that I'd be right back. We hadn't told her about Emmett's homosexuality until later that summer when we knew our friendship was solid and impenetrable.

Smiling, I watched as my younger self ran her hand up Emmett's arm, clutching his shoulder before kissing him deeply. He'd followed along with my ruse, pulling me close into him and returning it wholeheartedly.

Hearing Toby cough from beside us, we separated minutely, looking over innocently at the ignorant asshole.

"Sorry man. I'll see you 'round." He still appeared skeptical but at least Emmett might be able to make it through till graduation and the State Championships before he had to be thrown out of the closet by some stupid homophobe.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right? I can take care of myself." Grabbing the three drinks we turned back towards the table where Alice still sat, tapping her foot to the beat of the song.

"Emmett, you're my best friend. I know you can but sometimes can't I help a brother out?" I teased, bumping hips with him before suggesting perhaps he take Alice out for a spin on the dance floor.

Standing back I observed myself sit down and take a sip of my drink, completely unaware that I was about to get sideswiped by half of the baseball team.

Sitting down at the empty chairs was Toby, Josh and Aaron, the three most obnoxious guys on the team. Rolling my eyes, I waited for them to get on with whatever it was that they were going to say.

"Bella, you know you can tell us right? We're totally cool with E being gay. I mean, come on. The guy has a Louis Vuitton gym bag. He's totally a fag," Toby stated, while the bobsey twins behind him just nodded their heads in unison.

"Wow, you guys really _are_ cool. Unfortunately for you, I'm taken by not only my best friend but my boyfriend as well. If you guys had any sense of taste, you'd buy yourselves a clue and leave us alone. Don't you have a championship to worry about instead of every person's sexual identity in the school? Honestly…" The sarcasm dripped from my voice as I left the three douche-wads at the table going in search for Emmett for another blatant public display of affection.

The prom ended with Emmett being awarded prom king while Lauren Alexander was crowned queen. I smiled proudly as my friend graciously took the crown and spun Lauren deftly around the dance floor.

It also didn't pass my notice how Josh watched Emmett's every move with more interest than someone who was looking for a fight.

Turns out that summer Emmett and Josh began dating once they both came out of the closet when the school year ended. They didn't last into college but seeing my best friend so happy had made me smile. Even when he ditched our plans to spend time with his paramour, I couldn't be angry with him. He'd had my back when I needed it and I was now being supportive of his new found life, free and out in the open.

Zooming back into my darkened cottage, I felt the tears spill down my cheeks as I recalled the last time I'd seen my flamboyant friend. Depending on how long I'd been dead for, it had to have been almost a month. A month since I talked to him. A month since I'd seen my amazing god daughter who he adopted with his now husband Alec.

Why had I been so short sighted in life? Why didn't I spend more time with them when I could? My mind filled with a thousand whys I didn't have the answer to.

"I give up! Enough. I've seen the fucking light. Let me out!" I shouted to the empty space and was met only with the all too familiar whooshing sound of the ocean. Flopping down on the bed, I curled up into a ball, allowing all my pent up emotions out in the sobs that escaped from deep within my chest.

Moments later I heard, "You seem tired. Why don't you rest for a while? "

I was too tired and frustrated to even bother opening my eyes to acknowledge him. He must have gotten the hint because he didn't say anything else and slipped out of the room quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks again to everyone reading this. You just warm my cold dead heart with your kind words, reviews and support. I'm headed out of town, so next update will be Tuesday and Thursday of next week (4/24 & 4/26).

Enjoy your weekend!

Mcgt


	7. Ghost of Me and You  Garage Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Garage

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Garage – Ghost of Me and You<strong>

My eyes fluttered opened at the beaming light that was splayed across my pillow coming from the window. I guess I'd forgotten to close the curtain when I drifted off after my last visit. Getting up, I looked out the window and saw the ocean lapping at the shoreline in it's never ending rhythm. Its sound which was supposed to be soothing was starting to get on my nerves.

Hmm… I wondered if I wished to be somewhere else, I could get away from the waves and the incessant noise of them.

Closing my eyes, I thought about being on the top of a mountain but when I opened them, instead of being far, far away from the sea I was now perched on top of a steep cliff overlooking the sandy expanse and the tiny cottage I assumed where I'd been staying.

Shit, I can't even get my wishes right.

"You need to relax. All this excitement seems to be sending you off the charts." There sat Alistair, sitting on the cliff, his legs swinging over the side, the sun basking him in a heavenly glow.

"I'd relax more if I knew this eternity thing was actually going to be relaxing," I huffed, taking a seat beside him.

"Sometimes hearing about your past isn't as comforting as it should be."

Looking over at him, I had this intense urge to push him off the cliff. I was so tired of his Confucius mumbo jumbo.

"So now what? Are you going to tell me how my life was worth living? Or I don't know…? Maybe tell me why the fuck I'm here? You haven't answered a single question I've asked, so why are you even here if you're not going to help me?" I knew I was being a bratty petulant child about the whole thing but honestly, how did he think I was going to react to all of this… this-whatever it was.

"Well, I think you're sufficiently rested up for your next visit. I'll be back in a bit."

Poof, he was gone.

My anger surged and I had an intense urge to run and jump off the cliff we'd been perched on, just to see what would happen.

Instead, I found myself sitting in the backseat of my old friend Jake's VW Rabbit. A car I knew he'd gotten rid of years ago.

"Can you hand me that socket wrench?" he asked from beneath the hood.

Ah, Jake. We'd grown up together, our fathers were best friends and we were both attached at the hip until middle school when we were separated into different school districts. We'd remained close for my entire life.

I saw my college aged-self reach into his tool box and hand him three different options of what I thought were wrenches.

"Bella, I swear. One of these days, I'm going to teach you the difference between a wrench and pliers." Chucking the two he didn't need back in the box he turned to look at me with a look of teasing exasperation.

"So, you finally dumped that Eric guy, huh? He sounded like a complete tool if you ask me." Jake kept his head focused on the engine.

"Yes you were right, I was wrong," I sing-songed back to him, trying to lighten up the mood. Even though I was the one who did the breaking up, it still smarted to be reminded of my poor choices.

Turning around, he leaned his large muscular body against the bumper and looked intently down at my former self where I was sitting beside his tool box. "Bella, it's not about being right. I've known you a long time. I just want you to be happy. So far, I haven't been real impressed by your selections."

I laughed watching myself do my trademarked eye roll whenever Jake tried to bring up my past relationships. He never liked anyone I dated and it never mattered who it was. He was always the dissenting voice. Come to think of it, he was the only one who didn't like Aro too.

If only I'd listened to him when I had the chance.

Jake turned back to the engine, ignoring my no comment and continued chattering away about why he thought I couldn't find an upstanding guy who'd treat me right.

He had his theories.

I lacked self-confidence.

I was looking for someone to take control of my life.

I just wanted a warm body to come home to.

There were many he regaled me with but honestly I didn't know the magic equation to my poor stats in the dating pool.

Perhaps I just wasn't meant to find love. Hearing Jake's comments from long ago, only reminded me that I was batting a big whopping zero in the romance department, especially after choosing Aro. Maybe my shop was all I had been meant to have in this life and that should have been enough?

Turning my attention back to the scene playing before me I watched as I hugged Jake, kissing him on the cheek and telling him I'd see him when I was home for spring break.

What surprised me was that instead of going back to my little cottage oasis, I didn't vanish from the scene. Instead it continued to play out, in a way I never would have expected.

Jake was standing over his car, his hands were gripped tightly around the frame of the car, supporting all of his weight. His breath was heavy and deep, almost panting.

Once my car had driven off, his calm demeanor had completely crumbled. Standing abruptly, he threw the wrench towards the wall screaming, "FUCK!" for no one to hear in the dusty garage.

"Why? Why can't she see? Why can't she love _me_?" he shouted, scattering tools around with the sweep of his arms.

Sliding down to the ground he let his head rest on the bumper. Closing his eyes he whispered, "you're breaking my heart Bella. You just keep ripping it to shreds. How can you not see it?"

I wanted to run to him and tell him I never knew he felt like that about me. He'd never once told me that. I'd never gotten that impression in all the twenty five years we'd been friends.

The scene dimmed to black and I was again in my little cottage, peering out the window towards the sea.

Seeing that made me wonder if things were different and I had known, would it have changed anything?

Deep in my heart I knew it wouldn't have. I would probably have pulled away, limiting our friendship to when our families got together but otherwise, his admission of feelings towards me would have ruined the platonic love I had for him.

No, I was selfish in life and his confession would have only prompted me to close down and shut him off. He was right keeping this secret from me. It would have destroyed us.

"Well, that was unexpected," Alistair piped in, not even bothering to knock.

"Now what? Another one of your pep talks? Sorry, but I'm not really in the mood." Turning back towards the window, I waited to hear Alistair leave; instead he stood beside me and said his usual exit soliloquy of good bye, so long and get some rest because you're going to have a busy day tomorrow.

Blah, blah, blah, blah.

Hearing the door shut, I closed the curtains and curled myself up into a ball on my bed hoping that perhaps tomorrow would instead bring me peace and a way out of this Groundhog Day movie reel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks again for reading. Next chapter will be up on Thursday!


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of These  Meadow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Meadow

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Meadow – Sweet Dreams are Made of These<strong>

His arrival was almost silent.

I wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting beside me, gently stroking the back of my hand before I woke up enough to feel it.

How he snuck in without me noticing was a bit disconcerting but his calming effect was nothing short of miraculous.

Only a while ago I was frustrated, angry and was wishing for a way out of my current predicament, a running theme in my life and so called after-life. Unfortunately running away wasn't getting me anywhere.

_More like the treadmill on my way to been there, done that._

His presence changed all that.

I felt relaxed and my intense urge to flee was no longer present. In fact quite the opposite, I longed to remain in his company for as long as I would be allowed. My curiosity had been peaked and I kept wondering who he was and why he was visiting me.

The last time he appeared it felt like a confessional, and I was the only one who could absolve his guilt. It was a stark contrast to my other visits where I was always the star attraction.

He didn't speak for a long time but I could tell he was just choosing his words carefully. Or at least I'd like to think that's what was causing him to open his mouth, pause, and close it again, repeatedly.

Unfortunately, God was still obviously angry with me based on the fuzzy image of my mystery man, just like last time. His mouth and chin, throat and shoulders are clear and defined, but the rest is just a hazy cloud of what I could almost feel might be the man of my dreams.

"Who are you?" I asked softly, turning onto my side to try and see if a change in position would clarify his image at all. Unfortunately it didn't help, and instead of answering me, he just smiled sadly.

"Isabella," his whisper came out like a sigh, one that you've been holding in for some time.

I waited not knowing what I could say to ease whatever was burdening his mind.

"I had a dream about you today." He paused again appearing to collect his thoughts.

In a flash we were now sitting on a blanket in a meadow, surrounded by all the wildflowers the spring graces the Pacific Northwest with each year.

It was breathtaking.

The field was an explosion of purple, yellow and orange blooms that encircled the small navy night-watch plaid blanket we were seated on. We were both sitting Indian style while one of his hands continued to hold on to mine. So gently, it was as if he felt I was a fragile egg he was in charge of not breaking.

Sitting beside me he explained his dream about how he had been sitting in this meadow with me, talking and joking as we got to know one another. He paused dramatically once again unsure of what say when he blurted that the dream had taken a more erotic turn when out of the woods a cheetah began chasing us both down. We ran and ran but the jungle cat continued to pursue us until finally, he woke up with a start.

"My only concern during the entire dream was to protect you, keep you from danger. I wish I knew why I can't seem to get you out of my mind. It doesn't seem to matter what time of day- awake, asleep, working or at rest, you've completely captivated my attention."

Now his words had completely rendered me speechless.

I wished I could express my surprise at our intense connection but no words would spring to my lips. We both reclined onto the blanket holding hands between us as we lay shoulder to shoulder looking up at the clear blue sky.

"You're so beautiful, even resting. I can't seem to help myself." His hand drifted up to move a stray hair off of my forehead. That simple gentle graze of his fingertips sent my pulse racing.

"Hey, relax it's just me," he murmured, making me wonder if perhaps my tell-tale blush had arisen to warn him of my unexpected swooning over him. He slid closer to me on the blanket we were sharing and continued to run his fingers through my hair and spoke soothing words in soft tones, almost like he was trying to not scare a wounded animal.

"I'm fine. Truly," I replied once I'd gathered my wits about me. I'd kept my eyes closed, fearful that my lie would be easily revealed in one telltale glance.

He was a stranger who I knew nothing about. Connection or no, I still didn't know him or what his intentions were.

He could have been the devil incarnate for all I knew, and without Alistair's presence I had no one to ask but him.

Instead of pestering him with a slew of questions I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to answer I remained silent. I was simply enjoying the feel of his hand holding mine own, and the sound of his breath a steady rhythm I could focus on over the wash of the ocean.

"Sometimes it feels like I've known you forever," he whispered before I felt the brush of his lips against my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized we were back in my cottage and he'd pushed the chair back to its rightful spot next to the table by the door.

"Sweet dreams Isabella. I'll see you tomorrow." He exited my room much like he entered, with barely the click of the door, and he was gone.

I was all alone once again and any kind of respite from the anxiety I'd been feeling melted away with his departure.

My loneliness felt like a heavy boulder weighing me down, dragging me beneath the depths of the ocean that was so close to where I sat.

If this was going to be my never-ending loop of a story, I could only pray that every night I'd be visited by my mystery man. He was the tiny beacon of light in my otherwise monotonous after life. Visit after visit, they were all starting to wear on me, especially since they didn't seem to get me any closer to figuring out where I was, and how I could get out of this purgatorial existence.

No, if this was my Groundhog Day, I'd take spending every evening curled up next to my stranger. He was the only solace I felt I had.

Closing my eyes again, I allowed my mind to drift off to the imaginary sound of his deep timbre voice and comforting touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks for reading. GOOD NEWS! Next week all will be revealed. Stay tuned. Tuesday & Thursday's chapters will shed light on what has been going on to our dear lovely Bella. (Aren't you glad I didn't make you wait until chapter 15?) Me too.

Leave me some love, theories, etc.

Have a good weekend and see you Tuesday!


	9. Pomp and Circumstance  Gymnasium Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Gymnasium

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Pomp and Circumstance – Gymnasium Prompt<strong>

"Good morning," Alistair sang from the door, striding in and opening the curtains with an exuberant swish of his hand. "You're looking pretty good this morning Isabella. I think today might just be the day."

Rolling onto my side and shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun I grumbled a hello, inquiring what made today so special.

Of course, as was par for the course he didn't reply to my question, just moving about the room and chattering cheerfully to himself.

If I didn't know better I would have guessed the guy had gotten laid or something with his out of character pleasant demeanor.

"I'm going to leave you for a bit. I'm sure your visitor will be along shortly."

Shaking my head, I had no idea what the hell had just happened. I wasn't sure if I was still groggy with sleep but it seemed like Alistair was actually in a good mood. How could that be? He'd always been curt, bordering on rude, and today he was acting like Mary Poppins or something.

I stood up stretching my tense muscles when my mind drifted back to my midnight caller. Sitting back down on the corner of my bed I sighed heavily, wishing he was here keeping me company.

But he wasn't.

And I could only wait until he hopefully returned tonight.

Hell, I didn't even really have any concept of time here. I only assumed it was night when he visited but I supposed the curtains might have just been shielding the light?

Now even I was confusing myself.

Glancing around my tiny room I had the distinct feeling that something was different. Spinning my head around everything appeared in its place, but there was that nagging sense that I was missing something.

After a few minutes of trying to figure it out I decided to just let it go and went back to being fixated on why I was destined to forever walk the afterlife alone. It felt like it was inexorably connected to my life. I didn't have anyone when I as alive, so why would I have anyone now?

And that was when I noticed it. Well, that was when I realized all was quiet. The sound of the ocean had gone silent.

Eerily so.

Looking out my window all I saw was the blinding sun, no sandy ocean, no water.

_What the hell was going on?_

I was so confused; my body began trembling as if I was freezing, my pulse swooshing noisily in my ears.

Fear caused my blood to run cold.

Then I heard it.

"Hi baby," My dad's voice calling to me, loud and clear.

I looked around the cottage but he wasn't here.

"Daddy?" I shouted, whipping the door open seeking out his voice.

I still didn't see him and I began praying that if there was a God in heaven that my dad still be alive and well, and not already in this celestial existence I was stuck in.

I was running but getting nowhere when the scene abruptly changed. I was now standing in the Forks' gymnasium surrounded by a sea of black and yellow cap and gowns.

And there I stood on stage in the ugly school colors, giving my salutatorian speech. I remembered the day vividly, Ashley Stevenson won the valedictorian award but had come down with a bad case of food poisoning the night before our graduation, and I'd been asked to step in and give a speech in her place.

Of course rumors at the time suggested she was more likely either recovering from a massive hangover from parting too hard the night before or she was knocked up. As it turned out, the Most Likely to Succeed winner that year had indeed been with child, whom she conceived with the Class Clown of that year. I never really did find out what had happened to the couple once they moved away to Seattle after they graduated.

Glancing back towards the stage I remembered how completely unprepared I was, yet somehow had managed to deliver a thoughtful and eloquent speech with only twenty minutes to prepare.

I watched as my teenaged-self continued on giving advice to all my classmates about never giving up your dreams and that anything was possible if you were willing to work for it.

_What a crock of shit advice that turned out to be, _I thought bitterly, when I heard it again.

"I was so proud of you that day."

There was Dad sitting near the back with my mom, his face pressed into the camcorder, recording it all for posterity.

_Not that I ever watched it again._

"I always knew you'd make something of yourself. You always were so driven. Your nose in a book so often I thought you were going to go blind."

I smiled wistfully at the memory of how I'd even walk home from school reading and more often than not, would collide into something at least once every day because I was so absorbed in whatever story I was reading.

"I know things have been tough lately—"

_What?_

Spinning around, I was still imbedded in my high school graduation and couldn't figure out why my dad was talking about things being bad?

"You know you can always come and live with us until you get back on your feet –"

My vision was going blurry, the scene of graduation was fading in and out, and images of my cottage, the beach, and meadow were all morphing together and then apart like some bad LSD trip or something.

Closing my eyes tight I tried to imagine falling into the blackness of night, hoping that perhaps when I reopened them I would be back nestled in my comfy bed at the cottage.

Instead when I slowly allowed my eyes to open, I was bombarded with a light so bright I might as well have been looking directly into the sun.

I repeated the process over and over again, slowly opening my lids only to shut them tight again. My head ached, probably from nearly burning my retinas, but every time I heard my dad call out, "Isabella, wake up baby." I had to try to find him, no matter what.

Groaning, I lifted my hand to try and shield my eyes but it was stuck, like I was tied to a marionette stick.

"Alistair, call the doctor, I think she's waking up," my dad shouted before a flurry of activity could be heard around me.

"Daddy," I called, but felt like it was merely a whisper lost among all the other sounds surrounding me.

"I'm here baby, open your eyes."

At his coaxing, I did.

Allowing my eyes to acclimate to the blinding light, I found myself lying in a bed in a stark white room and my dad was sitting by my side, beaming brightly.

"Welcome back sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay – that would be part 1. The rest will come tomorrow. Would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.


	10. I Can See Clearly  Hospital Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Hospital

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – I Can See Clearly – Hospital Prompt<strong>

"Daddy?" I squeaked, my throat feeling like I'd swallowed sandpaper.

"Shh… I'm here," he whispered, stroking my hair as I continued to blink trying to figure out what was happening.

"Isabella! Welcome back to the land of the living," a short man with blondish hair called to me from the door. He was dressed in scrubs and sounding an awful lot like my angel, Alistair.

"Alistair?" I mouthed, fearing the pain that seared through my throat the last time I tried to talk.

He looked at me questioningly, "You know my name? So you were awake in there. Fantastic." He wandered over to a bank of machines before standing at the foot of my bed and asking me if I knew where I was.

The scene appeared familiar but I struggled to put a name on it, and was forced to shake my head. Which I'd regretted the moment I moved it as the dull ached throbbed uncontrollably near my temple.

"It's okay. You're probably going to be confused for a little bit but you're in the hospital. You've been in a coma for the last three days."

_Coma?_

At his words, I looked around the room and down at my prone body. My hand had an IV needle taped to it; tubing ran around my face and into my nose. I could hear a soft beeping coming from the corner and there next to my bed, was my dad beaming brightly at me.

Raising my hand I reached out to indicate for my dad to take it, needing his comforting touch while I tried to sort everything out.

"You're probably going to be tired and in and out of consciousness for a few days. Don't push it. You took one heck of a knock to your noggin there," Alistair continued as my mind continued to try and put the puzzle pieces of the last few days together, especially how different Angelic Alistair looked compared to the one standing in front of me.

"I'm going to go get your mother. I'll be right back," Dad said, kissing my forehead and rushing out the door to spread the good news of my reanimation into the real world.

Taking a sip of the water Alistair had just handed me, I relished relieving some of the thirst I'd been feeling.

"What happened to me?" I asked quietly, still digging into the depths of my memory to try and figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"You just barely missed getting hit by a car when you stepped out from between two parked cars. From what the witnesses have said, you stumbled back onto the sidewalk and cracked your head open on a fire hydrant. If it wasn't for Doctor Masen being right there you could have been much worse." Alistair sat down in the chair my dad had just gotten up from, and waited patiently for me to process his comment.

"Let me get this straight. I didn't get _hit_ by a car, but still managed to get a head injury because I'm a clumsy, unlucky girl?" I sarcastically asked.

Resting my head back against the pillow I thought about all the memories, the visits and of course my mystery man. None of them were true. I wasn't visited by the ghosts of Christmas past or some angel. It must have been my imagination having its way with me.

"I wouldn't call coming out of a coma as unlucky, my dear," Alistair tisked, chiding my negative attitude.

Suddenly I _had_ to know what had happened when I was unconscious and asked, "I heard you. You talked to me? Why would you talk to me when I was in a coma? What was all your nonsense about visitors? Did I die, or did I just dream everything up?" A string of annoyed questions came flowing out of my mouth as anger bubbled beneath my exhausted mind.

Alistair allowed me to finish my rant before answering, "I always talk to people in comas. I think you can hear us and from the fact you know my name, I'm not wrong. Other nurses just come in, check your vitals and move along to their next patient. I try to spend a little time opening the curtains, letting in some light, and chatter along as if you were as conscious as you are right now."

He held his hand up when I opened my mouth, telling me he wasn't quite finished.

"Will you tell me what you saw? When you feel up to it? I'm fascinated by the brain's ability to heal itself and would love to hear your experience, because from the questions you just asked me I'm assuming you remember something." He looked like a kid on Christmas with the joy seeping out of his pores at the prospect of my 'afterlife' tale.

As frustrated as I was about things, looking at Alistair's expression I couldn't refuse him. Nodding minutely I acquiesced to telling him what I could remember. But right now all I wanted to do was sleep.

I was about to close my eyes and drift off when a flash of purple caught my eye. Glancing over toward the glass wall that made up the front of my room stood not only my Mom and Dad but Emmett, Alice, Angela, Esme, and Jake standing in the far back. I lifted my hand slightly to give them a wave and a smile but it was all I could muster before descending into the darkness once again and succumbing to sleep.

**~*00*~**

"I'm not an invalid Mom. I can walk to the bathroom myself," I huffed, annoyed for the billionth time today at how everyone kept treating me like I was a two year old and completely incapable of doing things on my own.

She didn't pay me any mind and continued holding on to my arm as I slowly shuffled towards it. "I know your balance isn't right just yet, let me help you." She calmly spoke knowing the truth after seeing my dreadful attempt at walking a straight line during my rehabilitation therapy appointment today.

Walking me back to the bed she told me she'd be back later with some dinner before visiting hours ended.

I'd barely flipped on the television when I heard Alistair's voice, "How'd therapy go?"

"Fine," I grumbled flicking the television back off.

"Oh, come on Isabella. You're scheduled to be released Wednesday morning if all keeps progressing as it is. No need for the attitude." Grabbing my arm he pulled on a blood pressure cuff and began reading my vitals, _again_.

"It's been two days since I woke up but I still can't remember a damn thing about the accident. If I can clearly remember what happened when I was in a coma, then why can't I remember simple facts about that day? Or hell, remember what I ate for breakfast this morning." I was frustrated at my lack of progress over the last couple of days. But true to Alistair's word I was unconscious for a majority of the time, sleeping off a lot of the meds they had prescribed to control my brain's swelling. I'd visited briefly with my parents, Alice and Emmett, but up until today I'd been in the ICU, limiting my visits to only one person at a time.

"Your memories will slowly recover but I will warn you, the day of the accident may never reappear." Patting my hand he sat down in the chair and asked if I was ready to tell him what I remembered from my time in the coma. He was reminding me not too subtly that this was probably my last opportunity to share it with him before being moved to a regular room later this afternoon.

"Sure, I'll tell you what I can and perhaps you can tell me if it was my imagination or what. Deal?"

After agreeing to play the real or not real game, I told him almost everything I remembered.

My sandy beach.

My tap class and visit to the Forks Police Department.

All about my prom dress shopping mishap and the prom itself.

I told him everything in between up until my high school graduation where the lines between reality and my coma fantasy became blurred.

I withheld the information about my nightly visitor, fearing that perhaps my mind was making up the perfect man and I didn't want Alistair to ruin any hope I might have had that it was indeed real.

When I was done telling him what I wanted to share with him he just sat there silent, shaking his head back and forth and mumbling to himself.

"Do you realize that you heard everything that people spoke to you, but not anything that was said around you? You didn't mention the doctors who cared for you in surgery or anyone else who came in to check on you. Yet you remember the memories your friends spoke to you about… simply fascinating."

I looked over at him confused, "Why would people recall memories of me? Why not just sit and talk?"

"As your ICU nurse it's my job to monitor you and sort of act like a gate keeper into your room. When your mom and dad came after you were admitted I discussed with them my feelings about how coma patients are aware of their surroundings, and that sometimes the patient needs to be reminded that life's worth living."

I was about to open my mouth to refute his assumption when he held his hand up, silencing me before I'd even said a word.

"I'm not suggesting you were suicidal," he commented. "But memories are quite powerful and from the fact that you remember what happened when most other coma patients don't leads me to believe that perhaps my suggestion to your friends about walking you down memory lane, so that you would come back into the land of the living, seemed to have been effective."

"Let me get this straight. These weren't made up memories but ones spoken in my ear by my friends when they visited?"

"It would seem so."

He laughed unexpectedly, reminding me that he was definitely _not_ an angel no matter what my imagination had turned him in to.

I sat quietly contemplating all that he'd said, and wished I knew the answer behind my mysterious stranger. With everything else having been real I wondered if perhaps there was a slim chance I might one day meet the man of my dreams.

I couldn't help but groan internally at my cheesy thought.

"Alright, I need to go check on my other patients. If I don't see you before they come to move you, it was a pleasure tending to you Isabella. And now that I know you own The Drowsy Reader, I'll have to stop by for a cup of coffee before my shift."

Giving him a hug, I thanked him for his help and hoped to see him soon.

It still amazed me how exhausted I'd get just by doing the simplest things like talking for twenty minutes. Allowing my eyes to drift closed, I opened my mind up to the encouraging prospect that perhaps I'd one day figure out the curious case of my mystery visitor, but in the meantime I could dream of his deep timbre voice and gentle touch. For now, it would have to be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Well, there you have it. Did it live up to your expectations? Still need to figure out who the mystery man is and how he fits into things though. Stay tuned. Another post tomorrow & Friday!


	11. Better in Time  Parking Lot Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Parking Lot

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Parking Lot – Better in Time<strong>

"I heard you were being sprung today."

Looking up I saw Alistair casually leaning up against my door frame, his floppy blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Yep. I managed to walk across the floor without falling on my face and remembered ten items on a grocery list. Guess I'm well enough to recover the rest of the way at home." Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood and shuffled my way to my new friend. He'd checked in on my progress over the last week as my brain healed from the traumatic head injury I'd received thanks to the lovely red hydrant right outside my little shop.

Thinking of my store reminded me of how much work Esme and Angela were doing trying to keep the shop afloat while I was cooped up in here. Their calls and visits were helping to soothe my anxiety about the one thing I'd been singularly focused on for the bulk of my adulthood. I needed to send them a little gift as my way of thanking them.

After a quick hug, I wandered to the table beside my bed and picked up the pad and pen that had become like an extension of my left arm. Jotting a quick note to send thank you gifts to Angela and Esme I looked back up at Alistair peering over my shoulder at what I'd written.

"Did Rose give you that little trick? Until your memory comes back fully, carrying a notepad will be your best friend. It will also help you from becoming frustrated at yourself which can derail any progress you're actually making."

Rose, my feisty, drill sergeant of a physical therapist. She'd help me improve greatly over the last few days, pushing me when I thought I couldn't go another step. She'd also worked with so many people who'd been affected by brain injury; she'd given me tips to help make my life easier

Gesturing down towards the paper, he asked, "Those are the two that work for you, right?"

Nodding, I told him all about the two women who had completely taken over all my duties in the shop. I wasn't sure why it had never occurred to me to give them both more responsibility instead of playing the martyr and shouldering the burden all by myself.

"Well, perhaps this little experience will allow you to accept help from others, right?"

I knew I still had a long way to go when it came to relinquishing the tight grasp I had on my shop and life in general, but accepting their help had been a positive first step.

We both sat along the side of my bed chatting aimlessly about what a hard ass Rose was as my physical therapist, to how I felt about going home.

Shrugging, I told him I wasn't exactly sure how I felt. Which was partly the truth. I was afraid of being alone in my apartment even though my dad had made sure to change my locks after Aro had stolen everything. As much as I wanted to go home and eat non-hospital food and get back to work, I just couldn't shake the nagging feeling of dread I had about going there. The flip-flop of my emotions was beginning to really drive me a little bit crazy. I knew it was completely irrational but Alistair had warned me repeatedly about the mood swings that would coincide with my healing.

"You know it's okay to be apprehensive, right? I just hope you allow all those friends who sat patiently in the waiting room day after day for you to wake up to help you. They want to, I know it. They just don't know how. If you don't ask, they'll assume you're fine and dandy and move on with their lives."

A welling of emotion overcame me at his mention of my friends. The very same ones I dismissed as not having when I was comatose. Putting his arm around my shoulders he gave me a piece of paper with his number on it and told me to call him if I ever needed anything.

"Stay strong Isabella and remember, just because _help_ is a four letter word it doesn't mean it's bad one."

Giving me one last squeeze, he told me his break was over and left me to finish packing up the items my mom and dad brought me over the last week.

While I was stuffing my pajamas into a duffle bag I couldn't help but get emotional all over again at the thought of my mystery man. I hadn't seen him in my dreams since I'd awoken and it felt like every day that passed he slipped further and further away from me.

I tried every night desperately bringing his voice and fuzzy image to the front of my mind as I drifted off to a heavily medicated sleep. And every morning I awoke to no memories of the night before. No dreams, no nothing. It was as if I closed my eyes one moment and opened them only a minute later. I never even felt the night nurse come in and check my vitals, something I was acutely aware of happening like clockwork around here.

And it was seriously beginning to depress me.

I had often wondered over the last week if perhaps I really had just dreamt him up as my perfect man. The ones you only read in fairytales or see in romantic comedies yet I longed for my handsome knight in shining armor to sweep in and carry me off on his white horse.

_Or come in and take everything you worked your entire life for_, I thought, reminding myself of what Aro had done to me. This only depressed me further when I thought about all the medical bills I'd just tacked on, and I had no earthly idea how I was going to pay for it all. I tried to shake off the gloomy thoughts wanting to go back to the warm fuzzy feeling I had when I daydreamed of my mystery man.

"The nurse at the desk said the doctor's signed off on your discharge. Are you ready to go home?" Dad called walking into my room followed by Jamie the nurse du jour, who was pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Yep, just need to grab some stuff from the bathroom and I'm ready to go."

After signing the necessary paperwork I sat in the chair placing the heavy duffle bag in my lap and was taken down to the elevator.

Of course once we'd been deposited by the entrance, I remembered I'd left my purse sitting up on the bedside table.

"Crap. Dad, can you go up and grab my purse?"

"Stay right here. I'll get it then bring the car around, okay?" He scolded me, knowing I'd probably try to walk to the car on my own and end up face planting in the middle of the parking lot.

Smiling sweetly up at my dear old dad I sat down on the bench that was just outside the door and told him I'd be waiting.

The day had turned out nicer than expected with the sun peeking out from beneath the clouds. I closed my eyes and allowed its warmth to cascade down on me feeling like it had been a year since I'd last seen daylight.

Well, real rather than the imaginary beach from my coma I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Isabella?"

Opening my eyes I saw a tall stranger walking towards me, a cup of coffee from my little store in his hand and dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked, standing up and trying to run though any memories I might have when something clicked into place.

His voice.

I felt my jaw drop open and I sat back down on the bench in a heap, unable to process that this handsome man might actually be the stranger from my dreams.

"Not really," he said, sounding sad. "I'm actually the one that almost hit you." Sitting heavily on the bench beside me, he ran his fingers through his hair before pulling his sunglasses off and it felt like all the gears in the world had finally clicked into place. His eyes that were never visible in my dream were a deep shade of green similar to the woods out back of my apartment, and even with the dark bags beneath them they were simply gorgeous.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay – there you have it… Mystery man is indeed real. I suppose you all knew that by now, but still… stay tuned, tomorrow you'll find out a little bit more. What'd you think? Stick with me folks, there's still 14 more chapters to go!

**Thanks to all the peeps that have been leaving me reviews**. It really does help me when I hear your thoughts about the story. It keeps me going, which right now I need since I have to pump out nine more chapters by the end of the month.


	12. Ordinary Day  Bedroom Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Bedroom

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Bedroom – Ordinary Day<strong>

Shaking off my stupor I asked, "You…you were the one who almost hit me?" I was completely dumbfounded by his blatant admission and the fact that my brain still hadn't recalled anything since stepping out of my café from that day.

He looked tired and horribly guilty as he nodded, stating he'd barely had time to stop when I stepped out from between two SUVs that were parked in front of my shop. "I'm so, so sorry you got hurt."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the dumb ass who stepped into moving traffic without looking." I'd been lamenting my idiocy for the last week since the entire experience had been discussed with me only to have me forget it again and again.

He cradled his head in his hands before explaining to me that he had something to give me.

"What- what do you mean?" I sputtered, unsure of how he could possibly have anything for me?

Before he had a chance to answer though, Dad walked through the automatic doors greeting the man sitting beside me by name.

"Doctor Masen, good to see you. You coming or going?"

I watched intently as the man beside me stood, meeting my father face to face.

"Oh please call me Edward and I'm coming, back for another twelve," he replied taking Dad's hand and shaking it firmly.

"Did that little one make it? She didn't look too good when I saw you last night."

"Yep, she's a fighter. It was a long night but she was doing pretty well when I left. I just stopped by Isabella's shop for a pick me up." He lifted the cup in his hand indicating his need for caffeine.

Once he'd mentioned being here all night I wondered if I'd presumed he looked guilty, when perhaps he was merely exhausted.

"My baby makes the best coffee next to her mama," Daddy enthused.

I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks at my dad's compliment and I heard Edward wholeheartedly agree, only increasing my discomfort.

"Well, I need to be heading inside. Good to see you again sir and glad to see you on your feet again Isabella." Edward turned to me asking if he might stop by the shop sometime soon, reminding me again he had something to return.

Nodding, I wasn't sure exactly what to say to him or what he could possibly have of mine, but I knew deep down that I didn't really care what his reasons were for wanting to see me. With every beat of my heart since hearing his voice for the first time in a week, my body wanted to spend some time with him, no matter what the reason.

At that very moment I believed in cell memory or whatever it was, because even though he was a stranger who almost killed me with his car, I craved the serene feeling I remembered having when I was in his presence.

**~*oo*~**

After day four of being home I'd begun to go a little stir crazy. I'd been cooped up here ever since my last therapy appointment and the days sitting in my room were beginning to really get to me, even with the sporadic visit from my parents and friends.

The sun had decided to peek out of the clouds and I thought perhaps today was the day to try and make my way to the shop. I'd been in contact with Esme and Angela but I longed for the coffee tinged scent that always lingered on my clothes after spending the day there.

Setting foot at the top of the landing, I suddenly had a severe case of vertigo. Clutching the railing, I closed my eyes wishing for the dizziness to recede before making me fall down the steep narrow steps.

I wasn't sure how long I stood like that but when I heard the voice I'd been dreaming of call out to me, I slowly allowed my eyes to open to the very concerned face of Doctor Masen.

"Isabella, are you okay?" He took my elbow, and helped steer me back into my apartment once I'd admitted to him that I wasn't. "Where's your room? You really need to lie down."

Pointing down the hall, I knew there was no way I was going on my walk now. Especially since my own personal knight in shining armor had appeared to save me from a nasty tumble and trip back to the hospital. With my mind running a mile a minute, I couldn't wait to ask him the thousand questions I'd saved up to ask him the next time we met.

Pulling back the covers he gently helped get me situated, even removing my shoes and windbreaker. Of course once my spell had passed I was completely mortified to have appeared so weak and pathetic in front of this stranger.

Finally coming to my senses I asked, "Thanks for the help but what are you doing here?"

He took a step back away from my bed, apparently realizing he was treading on very personal ground for someone I didn't know.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced but the ladies at the shop said you weren't probably going to come in for another week or so and I wanted to make sure you had this." He pulled my ledger out from the backpack he'd been wearing and handed it to me.

"God, I didn't even realize I was missing this." Thumbing through it, I cringed looking at all the post-it notes with reminders about payments, deliveries, and my big ideas for expanding and promoting my store. Dreams and ideas that were probably dead now that I was broke. "Thanks," I whispered, trying to contain the emotional swell I felt coming on.

Without me asking, he started talking about the accident and how he'd found my ledger lying on the ground underneath one of the SUVs, only discovering it after the ambulance had taken me away and opened it to see what it was, and if it did indeed belong to me.

"I didn't mean to pry, but-" he let his voice trail off and I waited to see if he was going to continue. "Anyway, I just wanted to get that back to you. It looked important."

I could feel my ire build up in my chest realizing that this complete stranger might have read all about my financial woes, not to mention all of the secrets and dreams that were written in notes throughout the book. "My name is right in the front. Why would you look through it once you realized the personal nature of its contents?" I seethed.

Hanging his head, he must have felt shamed because he apologized again, telling he knew what I was going through. What it was like to lose everything in the blink of an eye. He started for the door, saying he was sorry again when I did another completely irrational thing, I invited him to stay. I'm not sure why especially when I was still upset that he'd pried, but he'd peaked my curiosity about his personal story.

I wasn't sure what surprised me more, the fact that I asked or the brilliant smile that accompanied his acceptance.

"You- You're sure?" he asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Nodding my head and giving him a small smile, I tried to reassure him as best as I could. My mood swings were starting to bug even me.

After pulling a chair into my room, he sat down and began asking me how I was feeling, and if my physical therapy sessions were going alright.

We chatted comfortably for a while and I felt myself begin to open up to him, answering questions I might otherwise have previously dodged. After reading all the notes I'd kept in my ledger he knew more about me than even most of my friends. That one book held more of my hopes, dreams, and failures that I'd never spoken about out loud

An awkward silence suddenly developed and I must have felt like it was my duty to fill that space up because I blurted the thing I'd been longing to ask, "Did you visit me in the hospital?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before nodding with a very confused look on his face.

"How…How did you know that? Did one of the night nurses tell you?" He stood, looking ashamed all the while muttering angrily to himself.

I hated seeing him so agitated and tried my best to let him know I wasn't upset. "I heard you. You were speaking to me, right?" I brushed my hand across his forearm during one of his paces beside my bed urging him to sit back down.

"You were in a coma. How did you hear me?"

I explained to him all about my visions and dreams I'd had when I'd been unconscious, explaining how every time someone would speak to me, I'd feel as if I was wherever it was they were speaking about.

"And with me, you were in a small cottage? And a meadow?" He was shocked and amazed at my brain's workings, asking me all about the details I'd heard from him and my friends.

"You told me you had a dream about me. That we were being chased by a cougar or something like that. Did you?"

He was pacing again across the tiny space of my room, laughing that he'd actually dreamt that three times within the last week.

"I just can't believe you heard all that. Well, I guess now we're even. You know some of my secrets and I know some of yours." He winked before glancing at the clock by my bedside table. "Crap, I need to get to the hospital. I didn't realize it was that late already."

I was stunned to realize it was almost seven in the evening and we'd talked for the last three hours. Not only had I spent all afternoon talking with Edward, but it was the first time since leaving the hospital that I hadn't napped due to exhaustion. Perhaps I was finally getting better.

"Can I visit you again? Maybe call you?" he asked, color rising across his cheeks and ears.

Nodding shyly, "I'd like that." After exchanging numbers he leaned down and gave me a hug suggesting I wait until someone was around before trying to go for a walk about town.

"Are you offering?" I teased, hoping it would push him into coming over again sooner rather than later.

"Sure. After tonight, I'm not on call again until Friday. How about Thursday? I might have sufficiently gotten my body back on schedule by then." He smiled broadly, leaning down to kiss my forehead almost like he'd been doing it forever.

Unconsciously I brushed my fingers across where his lips had descended, still feeling their tender touch tingling beneath my fingertips.

"Oh, sorry. I- I, didn't. I shouldn't have done that," he stumbled over his words as if he just realized how intimate the gesture was. The bright red blush once again colored his cheeks and tips of his ears.

_Who knew blushing men could be so endearing?_

"It's okay." I wanted to tell him that I recognized it from when he'd done it in the hospital but I was a little afraid I'd scare him away, especially when the connection I'd felt when I was unconscious was so powerful, so strong. Now that I'd found him, I need to know everything there was to know and figure out why I felt this way.

Nodding his head once, a gesture I recognized a manly way of saying, 'thanks for not blowing it all out of proportion and making me feel like an idiot'. Asking me if I needed anything he said he'd call me soon before leaving my tiny apartment, a whole lot quieter and me feeling more alone than I had in years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

There you have it… Mystery Man in his full glory. Happy? Disappointed? Let me know. Next chapter will be on Tuesday! Enjoy & thanks everyone for your kind reviews. We hit 100! I'm so excited. My stories usually stay under the radar & hardly ever hit that number, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Have a fantastic weekend & catch you Tuesday!


	13. I'm Going Home  Cafe Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Cafe

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Café – I'm Going Home<strong>

Today was _the_ day.

I was heading back to work for the first time in a little over two weeks and I was itching to just get there. I wasn't yet cleared to drive, not that I had a car anyways, but it would have been nice to have had the option. Instead, I sat waiting in my kitchen, cup of coffee in hand and waiting for the honk of my dad's old Buick to signal it was time to go.

Of course as much as I'd have loved to go back to working my usual sixteen hour days from before the accident, my doctor suggested starting off slowly, going in for four the first week and building my stamina back up.

Hearing the horn from downstairs, I stood up, slipping my windbreaker on and slowly making my way down the steps. I'd only made it about half way down when my dad hobbled up to take my other hand and ease me the rest of the way.

"Why'd you honk if you were coming in anyways, Dad?" I laughed, rolling my eyes at his chivalrous gesture.

"Figured you'd tell me I didn't need to come up and how you're more than capable of walking down a flight of stairs on your own," he mocked, speaking in a voice trying to replicate my own. "You're as stubborn as your old man."

When we got to the bottom, I kissed his cheek and thanked him for at least letting me attempt the first half on my own.

He winked, opening the door for me and ushering me out into the chilly grey day.

Pulling up in front of my little café, I sat quietly in the car, just taking in the sight of the exterior. Watching the neon sign above the door change colors from blue to green as it slid through the words The Drowsy Reader Café soothed my frayed nerves. I wasn't sure why I was so anxious, but my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

I thought back to earlier in the week, when Edward had come over, fulfilling his promise to accompany me on the walk in to town and the store. I'd discovered that he was currently in his last year of residency at the Port Angeles Hospital and was hoping to specialize in pediatrics. He side stepped any of my questions about his past, and knowing how much I didn't want to discuss Aro and what an idiot I'd been, I didn't push.

When we walked into the shop, I was shocked that Angela, Esme along with a few other regulars knew who he was. I'd pulled Angela aside later during my visit, and she commented that he'd been coming in almost daily for the last couple of years. How had I been so consumed in my work that I'd never even noticed such an astonishingly good looking man? It made me wonder _how many other interesting things I'd missed with my eyes so focused on the prize, that I missed the forest for the trees?_

"Bells, you ready?" Dad's voice shook me back to the present when he'd opened my door, and stood expectantly, waiting for me to get out.

Spinning in my seat, I took his offered hand and stepped out. He took my arm and escorted me to the door, pulling it open, sending the scent of coffee and paper wafting out. I inhaled deeply, relishing in the smell that had filled such a large part of my adult life, only now just realized how much I'd missed it when it was gone.

I'd barely walked in when I saw a crowd a people standing around facing the door, cheering "Welcome Back Bella," in one loud synchronous voice. There was a homemade banner above their heads with what looked to be the well wishes of at least fifty people written around the message.

I stood there completely overwhelmed by the outpouring of love and support. Something I was completely unaccustomed to. No one had ever thrown me a party since my parents had for my sixteenth birthday.

It only took me a moment to glance through the crowd of my best friends, parents and regular customers to see Edward's smiling face in the far corner. And by the sideways glances Angela and Esme were throwing towards him, I had a funny feeling he might have had something to do with it.

Dad finally nudged me further into the room, and I was swarmed with hugs and pats on the back from everyone around me telling me how good it was to have me back and how much I was missed. I felt like I'd won the lottery or something.

Once everyone had a chance to wish me well, I stopped over to chat with Alice and Emmett, who were both trying to entertain my god-daughter, Elyse.

"Auntie Bella!" she shouted, running over to hug my legs tightly.

Leaning down, I embraced her for longer than I normally would have, but my experience with the afterlife, even if it was only my imagination made me remember how inconsolable I was at the thought of never having had a chance to say goodbye. It was my time to make amends to all the people in my life who I'd neglected for too long.

"Hi sweetie," I said, picking her up into my arms and heading over to where her dad was sitting waiting for me.

After catching up with my friends for a bit and making plans to see each other over the weekend, I wandered behind the counter to ask Esme if she knew what Edward's regular coffee order was. Figuring it was the least I could do and buy him a cup, since he was sitting in one of the cozy chairs reading today's paper.

"You two didn't need to go through all that trouble," I scolded Angela and Esme, when I walked up and gave them both hugs. Once again, doing something I'd never done before. I didn't hug my employees. They weren't my friends, but my workers. Seems my head injury knocked some sense into me, or at least some gratitude.

"Bella, please. Everyone kept asking us when you were coming back. It was our way of letting everyone celebrate your return," Esme replied. "Besides, it gave Angela and Alice an excuse to break out the poster board and glitter."

Looking chagrined, Angela protested, "Hey, just because I like being creative doesn't make me weird or anything."

"We know," Esme and I both shouted our usual retort whenever Angela got on a roll about sprucing the shop a bit. She really did have a thing for glitter pens.

Seeing Edward's head pop up over the paper, I remembered my reason for coming back here, "Hey, do you guys know by chance what Edward drinks? I'd like to get him a coffee, but I don't have a clue how he takes it," I whispered, trying not to sound completely mortified that I didn't know what one of our regular's liked in his coffee.

"Large, European blend with room for cream," they said in unison. Once again making me feel like an idiot for having ignored his presence for so long.

"Thanks." I sheepishly replied, turned around and began filling up a cup, adding a little half and half and hoping I guessed right. As I turned to head over to where he was sitting, I snagged a couple of sugar packets, just in case. Tapping the center of the paper, I tried to get his attention.

Dipping the paper slightly, I saw his lips turn up in a grin over the edge, while his eyebrow raised in teasing question. "Can I help you?"

Rolling my eyes, I handed him the coffee, setting the sugar and stirrer on the table and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Not on today?" I asked, curious about his schedule for the week, hoping perhaps he might ask me out. The boldness of this thought shook me for a moment. I wasn't normally the wishful thinking sort of girl. Yet the premise of actually asking him myself scared me to death, or at least what I thought death might be now that I imagined I'd been there.

"I'm on swing this week. I have to head there in a couple hours. But I couldn't miss your big celebratory return."

"Right, speaking of which, I suppose I need to actually get to work. I haven't even looked at the books in two weeks and am a bit frightened by the prospect."

He smiled encouragingly, reminding me that Esme and Angela had done a great job holding down the fort in my absence. "I'm sure it won't be quite as bad as you imagine."

"Right, well…" I stalled, letting the uncomfortable silence surround us in the background music of The Decemberists. "I should be getting to work. Have a good one," I said, standing to head towards the back office.

I was awkwardly pulled back when my arm was tugged, spinning me right into Edward's lap, smooshing his newspaper in the process.

_Could I be any more clumsy?_

"Oh, God. I'm sorry Isabella, I just meant for you to wait a second," he mumbled, trying to get up while not completely dumping me on my ass or spilling his coffee in the process.

When we were both finally upright, we must have looked like mirror images with the blushes blooming all over our faces.

When our eyes finally met, we both broke out into hysterical laughter, realizing how absurd we both must have looked.

"I- I just wanted to know if you might be free for dinner on Saturday night. I'm not working or on call, and I just –"

Having spent some time with him, I knew he got a little rambly when he was nervous, so I just said yes, before he had a chance to continue on for ten more minutes. It was cute, but I really did have to get to work. Even if I was the boss, lounging around the coffee shop wasn't going to get all my work done, especially with only four hours until Dad was returning to take me home.

"Really?" His smile was so bright, exactly like the time I'd asked him to stay when he came over to my apartment. I wasn't sure how such an attractive person could be so shy and uncomfortable around someone like me. I mean, I was me. Not a super model, not an ugly troll either, but if you asked me to tell you about myself, pretty wouldn't be the first adjective I used.

"Yes, really," I teased, rolling my eyes dramatically at him

"Great. So, Saturday at seven?"

"Perfect. See you then," I squeezed his arm and wandered back to my office. Once I was behind the privacy of my office door, I may have squealed in a very high pitched and girly voice. Something I was actually completely embarrassed to be doing, but for some things you just needed to get excited about. And having a date with my dream man counted as one of those moments.

"We can hear you," Angela called out, a cackle of laughter came from the other side of the door when it swung open with my twin employees grinning at me.

"Out! I have work to do," I scolded, winking in jest and telling them I'd catch up with them a bit later once I'd sorted through the stack of papers littering my desk.

Except instead of digging into the pile of papers, I daydreamed of green eyes and crooked grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So? What'd you think? Things are progressing – keep the faith. Next up, tomorrow. Stay tuned and leave me some love… Please. I need some lovin' today.


	14. Let Down  Bookstore Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bookstore

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist **for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

Sorry folks, I thought this was the date chapter, but it's not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Bookstore - Let Down<strong>

After spending the entire first day of work cooped up in my office I'd decided to spend some time out in the front, needing to be around people and not the dismal financial records I was now hiding out from.

_Because you know how well sticking your head in the sand works when dealing with life's problems._

I'd just picked up a new shipment of books when Angela rounded the corner and saw me struggling with the heavy box.

"What are you doing?" she scolded, grabbing the box from me.

Rolling my eyes, I knew she was going to chide me for lifting something over the ten pound limit she'd overheard Edward suggesting to me. "I was going to put some new books out. You know, since this is a bookstore and all."

Turning her back on me, she carried the box out to the display area that I'd already set up. "Bella you know you're not supposed to strain yourself." Wagging her finger at me she sternly stated "Ask. For. Help." She didn't say anything else and went back behind the counter to help a customer who'd come in.

I tried not to let it bother me that everyone was still treating me like I was a fragile little bird who would break with the least bit of pressure. The physical problems were nothing compared to keeping my financial ruin a secret.

After setting up the newest best seller I decided to finish putting the other books that had previously been on our feature table away. Grabbing a stack I wandered the store carefully placing the books where they belonged.

I'd always loved the scent that lingered in books. I wasn't sure if it was the glue, ink, or paper but the combination was always a relaxing one to me. After coffee I think it was my next favorite smell in the world.

"Bella, you back here?" I heard Angela call.

"In the YA!" I shouted from the young adult section.

Following the sound of my voice she peeked around one of the shelves, with two cups of coffee in her hand. "Figured it was about time for a break," she said, placing the cup on the small table near the end of the row. She then nodded her head to the chair beside the one she sat down in.

I hadn't been much for talk before the accident and it surprised me that she was waiting for me to join her. We'd never just sat down and had a conversation over coffee. It was usually just me asking her to do something on my way to doing something else. I didn't ever sit down to 'just chat', but after my experience on my little private beach I was thinking that perhaps chatting wasn't the worst thing ever.

"How you doing?" she asked, peering at me as if she could tell my blood pressure by squinting her eyes.

Sitting down I took a sip of the coffee, as it turns out, made exactly how I like it. "You know. Getting better every day."

"So what's going on with you and the good doctor?"

I couldn't resist dramatically rolling my eyes at her sideways smirk. This was why I didn't chat. Women seemed to always be such gossips and I wasn't generally a nosy Nancy.

"Come on Bella, he's been coming in here every day for almost two years straight. You had to have noticed him watching you before your accident."

_Hold the phone, what? Two years? How in the world had I missed that?_

After telling her she needed to have her eyes examined, I told her he was probably just suffering from some kind of guilty conscious. I mean, the man did almost hitting me with his car, but deep down, I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't the real reason.

"Have you seen the way that man checks you out over the top of his paper? I'd say your mother dropped you on your head as a baby for you to be that oblivious, but since you're still recovering I'll save that joke for another day," she quipped, sipping her coffee to hold back her smirk.

"Oh, ha, ha." I mocked, but for the first time since she started working here, it felt like we could be friends. "I don't know. We have this strange connection. He even visited me when I was in a coma. He just sat there next to my bed and talked to me."

"You know he came in here and talked to us about you after it happened, right?" she asked, setting her cup down and looking seriously at me.

"What do you mean? He only said he came in to return my ledger and you guys told him I was still at home recuperating."

Shaking her head she threw me a look that said I should've known better. "He told us, Bella. About how he wanted to help you get back on your feet after what Aro did. We even started brainstorming some ideas about a fundraiser and how to better promote the shop," she enthusiastically chattered on but my mind was reeling.

"He what?" I stood up so fast, the chair wobbled on its back legs. Without listening to any of the ideas she wanted to share with me I stormed off back to my office. I needed to cool down before saying something I would regret. It wasn't her fault Edward was as gossipy as TMZ. It was my fault in trusting him and for dropping that ledger in the first place.

Angela was knocking softly at my door asking me if I was okay. She had no idea why I was so upset. No idea that the mere thought of all the people around me knowing my business felt like the worst kind of betrayal. The fact that it came from Edward's mouth only made it worse.

"I need a minute Angela," I said, leaning my back against the door and sliding to the ground. I'd just cradled my head in my hands when the tears began to make their way down my cheeks. It felt like every single emotion in the world washed over me at that moment; anger, regret, shame, but most of all, complete humiliation. My heart ached knowing that Edward had released all of my secrets into the wild like a tiger being sprung from a cage. Now that it was out it was impossible to try and recapture the innocence of my co-workers.

I sat behind that door for a long time before another knock came shaking me out of my pitiful thoughts.

"Isabella?"

At the sound of his voice my rage consumed me, burning me from the inside out.

Whipping the door open, I stood toe to toe with Edward, my eyes alight with fury.

"How could you!" I shouted, dragging him into my office and slamming the door shut. Thankfully I had enough sense to know the customers in the store didn't need to be privy to the ass reaming I was about to give the man who I once thought could be my saving grace.

"Angela called me. What's going on?" he asked, his voice was soft and soothing yet it only fueled my desire to punch him in the face.

"What's going on? Why in the _world_ would you tell people about my business? My _personal_ business when it isn't any of yours?" I seethed, shoving him hard against the door.

His eyes grew wide after my assault and he raised his hands up in surrender requesting, "Calm down. I don't know what you're talking about."

I narrowed my eyes looking directly into his and repeated what Angela had just told me. "Why would you tell them about my financial troubles? That was _private_."

"I just wanted to help. I told you before, I know what you're going through and don't want you to have to start all over again at the bottom of a barrel like I did."

Throwing my arms up in disgust, "You haven't told me _anything_ Edward. And you know what?" Pushing him out of the way I opened the door, waving my arm towards the exit. "I don't want to know. Get. Out."

"Isabella please," he whispered, not moving an inch.

"Get out."

With a shove, he begrudgingly allowed himself to be removed from my office. I didn't even hesitate to slam the door in his face when he turned to say he was sorry.

For the second time today I slid down the door and cried my eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay – so yeah… let the angry reviews commence, but wouldn't you be a little bit peeved if you found out someone let your deepest darkest secret out? Have no fear; the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Hang in there with me, I promise. You didn't think Bella would be perfect right off the bat, right?


	15. A Long Way to Happy Movie Theater Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Movie Theater

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist **for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOMEONE nominated this story to be one of the fics of the week over on the lemonade stand! <strong>_

_THANK you to whomever did – and PLEASE if you like this story, go and vote for it on their poll.- __**Tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Movie Theater – Long Way to Happy<strong>

I'd locked myself in my office for the last two days. Angela and Esme had both tried to talk to me but I had only given them the briefest of time, usually just long enough to tell them it wasn't any of their business. The wall I'd built so carefully around my heart that had briefly been taken down after the accident was back up and virtually impenetrable.

By the time Saturday rolled around, I was ready for a break from the eight by four room I'd sequestered myself in. When Emmett called asking if I'd wanted to go see a movie with him and my god-daughter I jumped at the chance.

I quickly told Esme I'd be back in a few hours and wandered down to the Cineplex to wait for Elyse and Emmett. I'd just walked up to the ticket window when I heard my name being shouted through the streets.

"Auntie Bella!" Elyse was dragging her poor dad behind her as she crossed the street. Stooping down I lifted her tiny body up and swung her around in a circle before placing her back on the ground. I'd forgotten how much I loved that little girl.

"Hi Bells," Emmett said, pulling me into a bear hug. "You okay?" His dark brown eyes stared intently down at me waiting for my response.

After my breakdown the other day, I'd called him up and vented all of my frustrations. I'd been there for him often over the years and for the first time in my adult life, I'd broken down and told him about my fragile financial state and everything that had happened after the accident. And like the wonderful friend he was, he just let me talk. He didn't try to give me words of advice or to tell me everything was going to be okay. Instead he listened, made the occasional humorous comment to lighten my mood and then told me I could always count on him. No matter what.

I had finally relinquished some of the burdens I'd been carrying around and it felt like I could breathe again. Of course I should have known he would only let me wallow in my private pity party for so long.

Which was apparently two days.

After buying a bag of popcorn and a Sprite, we found our seats. I should have put Elyse between us because once we sat down his pep talk began.

"Did you even listen to his ideas?" Emmett asked his mouth full of popcorn.

I glanced sideways, a look that I only wished shot actual daggers instead of the proverbial kind. "Why should I? He was butting his nose in to where it doesn't belong. I can handle this myself. I'll figure something out." I huffed, shoving a handful of the buttery goodness into my mouth to signal an end to the conversation.

"I love you like a sister Bella, but really. Is it so bad to have people looking out for you? Trying to find ways to help? I understand your embarrassment and how you like to keep things close to your chest but maybe you should look at the big picture." He smiled his huge 'you know I'm right' grin and waited for it all to sink in.

Flopping my head back against the chair I groaned not wanting to listen to reason. Even though I'd thought the same thing numerous times when my brain would grow calm and I could actually see though the haze of my vacillating emotions. One minute, I'd feel resolved to go ahead and talk about my problems, thinking perhaps others might be able to help. Then after a while the sinking feeling of defeat would creep into the recesses of my mind, like I'd failed by not being strong or independent enough to handle it all on my own.

Then it dawned on me, it wasn't so much the prospect of Edward or anyone else wanting to help me that bothered me so much, but the fact that no one asked me if I even wanted it.

Our chat was cut short when the previews began but Emmett wasn't to be derailed and whispered that we would be talking about this later. It seems Elyse had other things in mind because once the movie was over she chattered continuously about the movie and how cute she thought the Lorax was with his fuzzy mustache and how much she liked a couple of the songs. Her enthusiasm was infectious, one of the reasons I loved hanging out with the pair, they always could lift my spirits.

We went our separate ways but Emmett had to make his point known, whispering in my ear during the hug to just give everyone a chance. To listen to their thoughts and ideas. Because who knows perhaps one would help lead me out of the darkness.

"Fine, I'll listen. But I'm not promising you anything," I huffed, without any real emotion behind it. I knew he was right and it was time for me to allow myself to be vulnerable and permit someone else to help me. Emmett made me see that it didn't really matter how many walls I put up, I'd eventually have to let someone in. It was only a matter of time. I'd just need to do a better job about whom I trusted and who I didn't.

"That's all I ask. Call me later." In a flash they'd turned the corner to go get his car and I continued my walk back to the shop.

I knew I still needed to figure out some way to thank Esme and Angela for not only helping me out when I was recuperating but also a way to make up for my abhorrent behavior the last few days. My thoughts whirred with so many possibilities that I almost walked right past my shop.

Pulling the heavy door open I forced a smile on my face and a sincere apology on my lips. But when I looked up to deliver my soliloquy I stood nose to nose with Edward who was holding a coffee in one hand and a notebook in the other.

"Ed-Edward?" My mind reeled trying to come up with something to say to the man who I'd focused all of my anger towards for the last few days.

"Isabella," he whispered taking a step back to put space between us.

My head shot up at his use of my name, the formalized version no one really used and it was only now that I realized he'd been calling me that the whole time.

"Why do you call me that?"

Confusion littered his face, "Call you what? Isabella?" He glanced around as if this was a trick question. "Because that's your name?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I know that's my name but who told you to call me that? I never told it to you."

His eyes grew wide and he looked a bit like a fish out of water with his mouth gaping open and shut repeatedly. "Um, because that's the name that was on your chart?" he muttered. His eyes left mine and lingered on the floor by me feet.

"You didn't know my name until you looked at my chart?" I asked dumbfounded by his admission of basically breaking every HIPPA Law known to man.

"Nnn- no," he stammered showing his shy blush and I was once again fascinated by his response. The man oozed confidence sometimes and other times looked like he wished the world would swallow him whole. His confusing behavior piqued my interest and I knew I'd forgiven him when I let his snooping go by without any extra snide commentary.

Instead, I leaned up to his ear and said, "Just call me Bella then. All my other friends do." With a swish of my hair I sauntered back behind the counter, genuinely smiling for the first time in days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Okay –see, I have a plan. HONEST!_

_ Leave me some love & if you like this story, go vote for it at __**Tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com (And yes, it is spelled correctly)**_

_Thanks again, I'm so freaking humbled. This is the first time **EVER** anyone's nominated a fic of mine for the Lemonade Stand! And I've been doing this for about 3 years now. Thank you!_


	16. Swallow My Pride  Greenhouse Prompt

_**The Twilight Twenty-Five**_

_thetwilight25[dot]com_

_Prompt: Greenhouse_

_Pen Name: Mcgt_

_Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella_

_Rating: M_

_This will be a multi-chaptered story._

_Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**

_Thanks to __**LittleRedScientist**__ for helping beta this for me and __**Jenequilter**__ for her prereader skills._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Greenhouse – Swallow My Pride <strong>

Leaning the back of my head against the door of my office, the grin was still firmly planted on my face after whispering in Edward's ear. My sudden reversal in attitude towards him was bugging me. All these wavering emotions were driving me batty. I could only imagine how Edward was feeling. He was probably getting whiplash from my all my sudden swings in emotions and I wouldn't blame him a bit if he stopped talking to me all together. Not that I wanted that but I couldn't very well blame the poor guy when I was acting like I belonged in the psych ward.

I was shaken out of my blissful yet overanalyzing stupor when someone knocked on my door.

Opening it, there was Angela smiling mischievously at me.

"What?" I asked laughing, ushering her in to the tiny room.

"Are you ready to talk now?" She quirked her eyebrow in question, hand firmly planted on her hip.

Waving at the chair I told her to have a seat.

She held her smirk but kept quiet waiting for me to speak. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Even though I'd been up for the last two nights running all the scenarios through my thoughts I hadn't come up with an adequate reply for her. So instead of something long and drawn out I simply said, "I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to reply but I silenced her with the wave of my hand realizing I wasn't quite finished.

"I know I've been a bitch on wheels around here and I wanted to sincerely apologize for that. Some of it can be blamed on the emotional roller coaster I'm having because of my brain damage," I teased, waving my hand over the side of my head like I was Vanna White. "But the majority of it was just me being a bull headed, prideful person who felt humiliated and betrayed. I know I can't really make it up to you but you and Esme have been working here for a while now and I would appreciate sitting down with you both and maybe brainstorming for a bit."

When I looked up Angela's mouth was agape.

"What?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor she replied, "Nothing really but I think that's about the most you've ever spoken to me on a personal level. That's all.

Her comment made me laugh out loud. "That's all, huh?"

"Bella, Esme and I _really_ _like_ working for you. If we didn't, we'd both probably be doing something else. You do know it's okay to be friends with the people you work with, right?"

We were interrupted when the bell above the entrance rang indicating we had a customer.

"I'll get it. But if you have time you might want to tell Esme the same thing. I think she'd really appreciate hearing it from you. Believe it or not she's been really worried about you. Not just since the accident but for a lot longer than that."

Without letting me reply she stood and went to the front of the store to help whoever had just come in.

Grabbing my coat, I was resolved to do just that. It was the least I could do and who knows, perhaps I'd just make two new friends today.

I was just about out the door when I realized I didn't know what Esme did on her day off. "Angela do you know where Esme might be? I don't want to intrude if she's busy."

"Same place she always is on Saturday afternoons. At the Greenhouse Project."

Now it was my turn to look stunned. I never knew she worked at the local nursery that was set up to show the children in the area the benefits of eating healthy locally grown foods and living a sustainable life.

"Wow, I didn't know," I said more to myself than anyone. Angela waved a quick goodbye before returning to help Janice Weatherstone with her book order.

Glancing up at the sky when I opened up the door I was happy to see that our usual cloud cover had receded somewhat, allowing for a pleasant stroll over to where the Greenhouse Project was set up on the outskirts of town in what had once been an abandoned lot.

I'd only made it about half way there when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled, seeing Edward finally using my nickname.

_**Bella.**_

_**I'm not sure if you're still angry with me but I'd like a chance to explain and perhaps take you out to dinner at the same time?**_

I mentally high fived myself along with a massive face palm for giving him such mixed messages.

Wanting to clear things up I stopped walking to quickly text, _**I'd love to hear your side of the story. Pick me up at seven?**_ I figured since that was the time he originally said it wasn't a long shot.

_**See you at seven. E.**_

Pocketing the phone I continued on my pleasant walk lost in thought.

Rounding the corner I saw the greenhouse's far door propped open and a big white school bus sitting in the parking lot.

Perhaps this wasn't the best time to try and talk_,_ but now that I was here I really wanted to see how the project worked and to see what they were currently growing. I'd heard such wonderful things about it and how it was benefiting our small community, yet I'd never found time to visit.

I pulled the door open peeking my head around to see Esme and her husband Carlisle speaking to a large group of children of varying ages. Looking back outside for a moment I saw the words Mars Hills Church written along the side.

"As you can see, one of the Greenhouse Project's main goals is using a hands-on approach for teaching people all about nutrition, ecology, water resource management, climate change, biodiversity, pollution, and sustainable development. We're so happy that you've all decided to make the trip here to learn about all the work we do here," Esme explained to the group but upon noticing me standing in the corner she told everyone that Carlisle would be giving them the tour before whispering in his ear and wandering over to where I was.

"Bella!" she called, embracing me in an unexpected yet warm hug. "What on earth are you doing here? Is everything okay?" She held me out at arm's length examining me.

Laughing I replied, "Everything's fine. I was just hoping to chat with you for a second but it looks like you guys are busy…"

Waving me off she said, "Nonsense. Come on in. I'll brew up some tea I made using ingredients we grew right here. " She grabbed my elbow and steered me towards the opposite side of the building.

We walked into a small office that was lit by a beautiful Tiffany lamp that probably cost more than anything I owned.

"Please sit. I'll just go start the water."

Leaving me alone, I examined the tiny room further seeing photographs littered around the desk of her with various people, although Carlisle's face was the only one I recognized. The wall behind her desk had framed newspaper clippings touting everything from the ground breaking ceremony to its first batch of locally grown produce they'd sold at the Farmer's Market just last year.

Esme returned and commented about each of the articles and how proud she was of what she and Carlisle had accomplished in the last few years.

"How did I not know you owned this place?" I asked, clearly not afraid of sounding like the one ignorant idiot in town who hadn't heard about it.

"You've been busy with your own life. This is really Carlisle's passion but I work here when I can. My first love will always be the written word while his will always be how to better our community and environment." She smiled warmly at me and handed me the cup of tea she'd just brewed. "So I'm assuming you weren't just in the neighborhood?" she teased, gesturing for me to sit in one of the leather chairs opposite where she was now sitting.

"This is really impressive. Perhaps you'll give me a tour sometime? I'd love to hear all about it," I said genuinely interested, wanting to let her know that before explaining my visit's purpose. "First though I came here because I owe you an apology. I've been horrible to you and Angela these last few days and I just wanted to tell you that I hope you can forgive my deplorable behavior and agree to sit down with me sometime in the next few days to go over some ideas on how we can bolster business."

"Really?" she exclaimed, rounding the desk to hug me again.

I'd never realized what a hugger Esme was.

"Angela and I have been talking about it ever since Edward came in and asked us about how he could help. I can't wait to get started. What do you think about maybe meeting after closing on Monday? Angela and I usually go out for a cocktail after work since both of our husbands are in the same softball league.

"Sure, Monday sounds great." I started to stand when Esme asked if wanted that tour now, explaining that the church group should be just about done.

Esme swept me away with her enthusiasm and smile as she grabbed my arm and ushered us both back into the greenhouse whispering that she'd always hoped I'd become a great friend.

And instead of cringing at the thought of being close with someone who worked for me, I actually smiled and agreed, looking forward to getting to know my new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Thanks for reading. And FYI – TUESDAY'S chapter is the big date! Have a spectacular weekend._

_And if you haven't already, please go and vote for Celestial Countenance at **The Lemonade Stand's poll for fic of the week. www(dot)tehlemonadestand(dot)net**_


	17. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been Restaurant

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italian Restaurant

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Italian Restaurant – Who I Am Hates Who I've Been<strong>

By the time I got home after visiting Esme I barely had an hour to get ready for my date with Edward. Pulling open my closet door I suddenly realized how boring my clothes were. When had I become so dull? At what point had I allowed all the color to drain from my very existence? Everything in my closet was black, grey, or a sad mix of taupe. There had to be more in here than just that! Flinging clothes around, I pushed and pulled through them all and found a periwinkle jersey dress stuffed in the way back still with its tags on.

Yanking it off the hanger I examined it, holding it up in front of me by my full length mirror. It would have to do since after my closet raid the clock had ticked down another ten minutes.

I took a quick shower to try and rinse off the smell of coffee and anything else I might have picked up while visiting the greenhouse. As I let the spray cascade over my tense shoulders I realized I hadn't been on a proper date in almost a year. Aro hadn't been much for going out instead preferring to say in and order take-out and watch action movies.

_God, what in the hell did I ever see in him?_ I asked myself. Of course the answer was easy. I just wanted someone to love me. Yet every time I seemed to jump- figuratively speaking- into bed with the wrong guy. Even with these dark thoughts milling about in my consciousness I was still looking forward to seeing Edward again and hoping my streak of back luck with men might be coming to an end. I was still terrified to open up and jump back into a relationship, but for some reason Edward made me feel safe in a way no one ever has before.

_When the hell did I become an optimist?_

I quickly dried my hair allowing its natural wave to do what it wanted knowing I didn't have time to break out the flat iron and smooth it all down. After a simple application of some mascara and lipstick I wrapped the dress around my best bra and panty set.

Looking into my mirror again I was stunned with the result. The dress skimmed over my curves while hiding my less-than-favorable attributes. The lavender color complimented my skin tone and it even made my eyes appear bright and alert.

Groaning I realized what an idiot I had for my inner voice. My eyes were bright because I was running on three cups of coffee and whatever kind of tea Esme had made for me. The dress fit most likely because I dropped a handful of pounds during my hospital stay.

_Way to keep it real. _My inner monologue just wouldn't be squelched.

Pulling my shoulders back I gave myself a quick pep talk in the mirror before putting a few things into a clutch and slipping on my shoes. Glancing up at the clock I had one minute to spare when my doorbell rang.

I opened the door and there stood Edward in a dark grey suit and a white button down shirt without a tie. His clean shaven face held a smirk as if he'd known I'd be giving him the once over as soon as I opened the door. He held out a small bouquet of Gerbera Daisies and told me I looked beautiful. I accepted the flowers and invited him in so I could put them in some water before we left.

"Thanks for letting me take you out Isa—Bella," he said quickly correcting himself.

Placing the bouquet into a tall glass I had that I always used as a vase I asked him where we were going.

"I actually thought perhaps a quick trip to Sequim? There's this little bistro I've heard great things about and haven't had the chance to go to."

"Sounds great. It'll be nice to get out of Port Angeles for once," I replied smiling, and allowing him to take my elbow and help me navigate the stairs out of my apartment.

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet but not awkward. We both seemed a little lost in thought and I knew I was trying to come up with a way of asking him things that wouldn't make me get emotional about the topic. I wanted to enjoy our evening and not cause him to go running for the nearest exit because I'd run through my entire emotional spectrum in only a matter of courses.

"What are you thinking so intently about over there?" he asked tugging my thumb from between my teeth.

_I guess I wasn't as calm and cool on the outside as I'd thought._

"Um, I was just trying to come up with an adequate way of apologizing for my erratic behavior. I'm not normally so polarized about things." I explained figuring honesty was the best policy especially if I'd hoped for him to reciprocate in any way.

He reached between the seats and grabbed my hand, squeezing it once gently, but not letting go. "You've been through a lot recently. It's okay to be emotional about it. And I'll accept your apology only if you'll accept mine. I shouldn't have looked through your ledger. It was wrong to invade your privacy as I did, even if I thought it was for the right reasons."

He took his hand out of mine so he could turn the wheel into the small parking lot of the Alder Wood Bistro.

"Deal," I replied before asking him where he'd heard about the quaint little restaurant we'd just pulled in front of.

"Carlisle mentioned this to me awhile back as the Greenhouse project sells them some of their produce. The place is known for their support of local growers."

Turning in my seat I asked, "How do you know Carlisle?"

"He's actually my cousin. I don't see as much as him as I used to when I first moved here but now that he quit working at the hospital to run the Greenhouse Project full time, we're both on opposite schedules most of the time."

"Huh," I eloquently replied, discovering once again that I really had been out of the loop for a long time, and it was all my own doing.

He escorted me in to the tiny restaurant and we were seated immediately after Edward mentioned his reservation. I gave him a confused look but he replied he'd never cancelled the reservation from when he'd first asked me out earlier in the week holding out hope I'd give him another chance.

"Were you really hopeful or did you just forget?" I teased.

Pulling my chair out for me he whispered in my ear, "Hope Bella. It's a powerful thing."

I felt my face grow warm but tried to shake off my flustered feelings and my general inability to accept a compliment from this handsome man.

After we'd been seated and had ordered our wine and meals Edward asked me if I wanted to go first.

"Go first for what?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about.

Sighing, he ran his fingers nervously through his hair and took a large sip from his wine before continuing.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll start." He reached across the table and grasped both my hands in his never taking his eyes off of me. Taking a deep breath he began. "First, I want to once again say how sorry I am for sharing your information with Esme and Angela. It wasn't as if I planned to go in there and blab all about your personal problems. I actually only asked Esme if she knew how the place was doing and when she replied the discussion started and then Angela walked into the conversation-" Swallowing, he took a breath before continuing. "Anyhow, it doesn't really matter why it happened, just that I'm sorry you felt betrayed by me and I hope I can make that up to you over time."

Smiling, I thanked him for telling me what happened and while it didn't fix what he'd done, now that I knew Esme was his cousin's wife it made a bit more sense about why he was talking to her.

Taking a long sip of his wine Edward commented that he had something else to tell me. His eyes darted across the room and he blurted, "Bella, I'm a compulsive gambler."

Seeing my confusion he continued his tale of how he'd gambled away a small fortune the year he turned twenty five when his trust fund had come into his possession. How he ended up almost failing out of medical school because he spent so much time playing poker and taking trips to Atlantic City where he ended up in debt to a local two-bit hoodlum.

"I lost almost everything. If it wasn't for my dad being an esteemed alumnus from Columbia, they would have never let me finish out the year. And if it wasn't for Carlisle I probably wouldn't have had a chance to do my residency here all the way across the country. When I left it was with my tail between my legs, essentially penniless. My parents haven't really spoken to me since they bailed me out and shipped me off to Port Angeles. Carlisle made sure I met with the local gamblers anonymous group every week for the first year when I lived with them. Once I got back on my feet I moved into a small apartment near the hospital and have been doing pretty well since."

My mind reeled. I wasn't sure if I wanted to feel sorry for all he'd been through or to be angry for his assumption that his life was anything like mine.

_I mean, he lost his money while someone stole mine_. _Two vastly different scenarios. _

Our meals arrived just as he'd finished speaking, giving me a few minutes to mull over how I wanted to approach his confession.

"Edward, I- I'm not sure what to say to that," I said, pausing to think over how I wanted to finish the statement. "I guess, congratulations on your recovery or whatever you call it, but I'm confused why you think your life and mine are anything alike?" I decided to leave out any of my opinions of the differences.

Swallowing the bite of steak he'd just taken he looked mortified by my statement. "Oh, Bella I'm sorry if you thought I was belittling your situation. I only meant that I understood what it was like to start over. To swallow your pride and ask for help."

I could feel my face grow hot as the anger built up beneath the surface. How dare he even think he could relate to my life when he'd squandered a _trust_ fund. Not his own freaking money but someone else's. Sure he'd had to ask for his parents help but they had the money to actually help him. Mine didn't have that luxury. They were barely staying afloat as it was without me asking them for a loan.

Thankfully I remembered the trick Alistair taught to me and counted to twenty before replying, not wanting my anger to outweigh my words.

"I appreciate you telling me your story Edward and yes, while you may know what it is like to be vulnerable and to be _essentially_ penniless I however_, am in fact_ completely penniless. I don't have rich parents to turn to. I don't have a trust fund to squander away. What I have is my store. That's it. And I may not even be able to keep that for long depending on how the meeting with the bank goes on Tuesday."

He sat across from me not saying a word but appeared like he was trying to choose his words wisely.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

We sat in uncomfortable silence for a while both of us just pushing the food around our plates instead of eating it.

When the waiter asked if we were finished Edward appeared so defeated as he nodded his head and asked for the check.

Before paying however, Edward looked up at me with watery eyes and apologized again. "I never meant to offend you. From the first moment I saw you when I went in to your store for a coffee I wanted to get to know you. Esme kept going on and on about how good your coffee was. She said the way to Carlisle's heart was through your French roast." His eyes had drifted over my head as he continued reminiscing, "But when you came around the counter carrying a big box, your hair had fallen into your eyes and you were about to trip over the corner of the mat by the door that had rolled up. I grabbed your elbow to steady you and when you smiled and thanked me…" He glanced down into my eyes, smiling wistfully. "I've been coming to your shop almost every day since then just to catch a glimpse of you. Even though Esme said you had a boyfriend, I couldn't help myself."

My mind reeled at his confession. He'd wanted to meet me for so long? I had so many questions running through my mind but only blurted one, "Why me?"

"Why you what? Why did I have a crush on you from the moment I saw you? _Why_?" Now it was his turn to get a little irritated. "God, it's like you don't see yourself at all. You're beautiful, smart, kind, and you have this laugh that floats above all the other din around you." Shaking his head he added, "You own your own company, Bella. How many people in their late twenties own their own businesses?"

His words, while were kind and meant to be uplifting only felt like a smack in my face at the prospect of losing the store I'd put everything I had into.

My tears pricked at the sides of my eyes but before I could lift my hand to wipe them away, Edward was already doing it for me.

Cupping my chin in his fingers he tilted his face and smiled broadly, whispering that we'd figure something out.

By the time the waiter had reappeared to see about the check Edward had said we changed our minds and asked for two decaf coffees and the dessert menu.

We closed the restaurant down that night talking, explaining, and discovering all the layers we hid behind and I'd come to the realization that we really weren't as different as I'd wrongly assumed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay- so… Bella was being a little irrational there for a second, no? She did count to 20, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been, right? Leave me some love. Next chapter tomorrow!

Oh, and the story didn't make the top 5 fics of the week on The Lemonade Stand, but thanks to the 10 people who did vote. I really appreciate it. Sometimes I forget what a small fry I really am. I appreciate the nomination more that I can adequately express.


	18. With a Little Help from My Friends

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Classroom

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Classroom – With a Little Help from My Friends<br>**

We were two cosmos down and I was surprisingly having a really good time. And the longer we sat and talked the more ideas about how to promote the store were shared.

"Ok, so what I was thinking…" Esme started, pointing her finger onto the notebook I was studiously writing all of our brainstorming ideas down in. "What about if I speak with Superintendent Chalmers about using the Drowsy Reader for ordering new textbooks and other novels that they're requiring the students to read?"

"Wait, wait, what about collaborating with the schools and creating a contest? How about a create a bookmark contest and we'll get them printed and they'll be handed out free with every book purchased. We can award prizes for the best grade school, middle school, and high school ones?"

I'd barely had time to write the ideas down when I heard Edward's voice whisper in my ear, "Why not create a frequent buyer program?" He'd snuck in behind me kissing my cheek and slipping into the chair beside me.

I watched as he leaned in and gave Esme a similar greeting and thanked us for letting him join us for our little brainstorming session.

"As I just mentioned to Bella, why not create a frequent buyer program? Like a punch card you get at Subway? One for coffee and one for books. You buy ten books and you get fifty percent off your next book? And maybe for the coffee one, you buy ten and get your next one free. Once their punch card is full, they can put their name and phone number on the back and submit it towards a drawing that maybe we'd have every month or quarter towards a free e-reader or I-pad or something? I'd be willing to buy whatever the gift is to get the program going."

He abruptly stopped when he realized all of us were looking at him with our eyes wide and our faces grinning.

"That's a great idea," Angela enthused pointing at the notebook and telling me to definitely get that one down.

We spent the next two hours going back and forth with ideas about increasing business to the store but also ways I could handle my personal financial problems.

"Have you heard back from your insurance company yet?" Edward asked as he drove me home from the bar.

"I didn't have renters insurance so my computer, TV, and everything else isn't covered but my car insurance company gave me a whopping two thousand dollars for my beater Honda. I don't know if I should buy a car with it or pay my bills."

"Why not do both? I know an old fraternity buddy who runs a used car shop in Seattle. I'm sure I can get him to give you a good deal on something and hopefully it will leave a little left in your wallet."

His comment about knowing someone in Seattle made me think that perhaps Jake could help me out too. I'd never even though about using him as a resource. He was a mechanic and I was sure he probably knew someone local who was getting rid of a car.

"I just remembered that maybe my friend can help me too. Let me check with him and if he doesn't have anything, I'll try yours. Thanks. I hadn't thought through all the possibilities yet."

He grasped my hand gently and told me he was happy to help in any way he could.

Tonight had gone well. Between the four of us we'd come up with some great ideas for the store, many that I could start implementing this week. Edward had been attentive and his ideas were intelligent and extremely well thought out. I could tell by the knowing looks that were exchanged between Angela and Esme they were not completely blind to the connection Edward and I had. Our bodies were like magnets always turning towards one another, our hands finding ways to touch the other one in even the most minute and innocent ways.

Walking up the stairs I felt my pulse rise, feeling like perhaps tonight would be the night that Edward might try to kiss me. After our date on Saturday he escorted me in but had only kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug instead of the kiss I had been waiting for. Once he'd left promising to see me today I couldn't fall asleep, the evening playing over and over inside my mind like a broken movie projector. Every word, every action was dissected down to the minutest detail.

_I always did overthink things._

"Thanks again for letting me join you guys tonight. I had fun. It's been a while since I had to use the creative part of my brain," he said brushing a strand of hair off my forehead, his eyes never straying from my own. "You guys should do that again maybe every quarter or so. Reassess what's working and what's not, you know." He shrugged, appearing a little uncomfortable with my continued stare.

But I couldn't help it. Every single interaction I had with this man surprised me. He was this enigma I couldn't figure out. Instead of letting him stand on my doorstep shuffling from one foot to the other looking unsure of himself, I did something well out of my comfort zone

I kissed him.

Leaning in I grasped the back of his head, tugging it down so my lips could meet his. I watched as his eyes grew large once he realized what I was doing but as soon as our lips met I closed mine and allowed myself to just enjoy the feeling of our lips coming together. His tongue hesitantly touched my lips as if he was unsure I'd permit it. I didn't resist, opening my mouth to the taste of him and a touch of spearmint that must have been left over from the gum he chewed earlier. Our movements were unhurried and relaxed, exactly what I had been missing from so many other rushed first kisses I'd had in my past. No this one made me feel the slow burn of lust. The kind that starts in the pit of your stomach, the flutter of butterflies that expand into the rapid beating of your heart and the swoosh of blood in your ears.

Winding our kiss down we both separated minutely, our foreheads resting on each other just enjoying the moment.

"Hmmm… that was unexpected yet extremely welcome," he murmured against my cheek, kissing it softly before standing up. "You can do that whenever you have the urge but I think I should probably go before I have the _urge_ to do other things with you," he teased, kissing my knuckles and bidding me a good night.

Closing and locking the door behind me I rested my head against the cool metal and grinned like a love-struck fool who hoped her dreams tonight were filled with copper hair, piercing jade eyes, and lips that were the softest I'd ever felt.

_Nope, not lovesick at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay- so… they finally kissed. What do you think? Let me know – and yesterday I spent a few hours writing some lemonade for these two. Hopefully that will be a welcome chapter to come, right?

Can't believe we're winding down. Only seven more chapters to go. Thanks for sticking with me and our dear volatile Bella.


	19. Not Meant to Be  Seattle Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Seattle

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Seattle – Not Meant to Be<strong>

I glanced over at the profile of Edward and sighed again knowing he had better things to do with his day off than drive out to Seattle to help me find a car.

"Stop." He glanced in my direction for only a moment before returning his attention back to the winding road we were on.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Rolling his eyes dramatically at me he replied, "You know what Bella. If I didn't want to drive you to Seattle I wouldn't have offered. Now quit it with the passive aggressive sighs or I'm going to subject you to listening to my transcription notes the entire ride. Now quit it."

I groaned slamming my head against the headrest and thought back to my failed attempt at getting Jake to help me buy a car. Well not Jake so much as his friend Paul who'd owned the used car dealership Jake had sent me to. Unfortunately his friend wasn't much of a friend since he flat out refused to give me a better deal on the small Toyota he had on his lot. Saying if Jake wanted me to have the car so badly, he could come up with the extra amount towards the sticker price.

Yeah, douche of the year. It probably didn't help that I was female and went on my own. He tried everything in his power to sell me more than I could afford and then tell me I didn't understand the true worth of a car because I was a "crazy white chick who wouldn't know her ass from a carburetor."

When I returned to Jake's place explaining to him about the horrible treatment his 'friend' had given me I'd never seen him so enraged. Jake was normally a pretty peaceful, laidback sort of guy, but by the time I finished telling him everything Paul had said his temper exploded to such a tipping point he actually excused himself to go calm down.

After a few minutes he'd returned but he never stopped apologizing for Paul's abhorrent behavior, explaining to me that he'd forgotten Paul's dislike for people not a part of the Quileute tribe.

"I shouldn't have sent you there. I haven't spoken to him in some time but he's really the only car dealer on the reservation. I'm really sorry Bells," he said begging for my forgiveness.

I gave him a hug because he looked like he needed it more than I did. "Promise me you won't go take a bat to his car or something, will you? He's just a pathetic excuse for a man who must not have gotten hugged enough as a child or something, okay?" I teased, trying to lighten the tense mood lingering in the space.

Jake suddenly changed gears when he asked, "You're doing alright? You know, with your head and all? Sorry I haven't been around much but I had to make up some time at the shop." He shrugged trying to look casual but I could tell from the worried look in his eyes he was more concerned than he was letting on.

"Yeah, you know me." I laughed, "Can't keep me down for long."

"You really scared us Bells. I… I- I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. What your parents would have done. I, just… I love you Bella."

I examined his expression and the look in his eyes and searched them for the truth in his statement. He didn't back down, repeating it again. "I love you. And not the platonic love Bells. The kind that makes me wish you'd give me a chance and go out on a date with me. _That_ kind of love."

I stumbled back to put some space between us. Even though I'd heard him say this in my dreams I never expected him to say it out loud like he'd just done. My mind reeled and I didn't have any reply that ultimately wouldn't end up hurting him, so I tried my best.

"Jake, I…I-I love you too but not that way. I'm sorry. I really wish I did because, trust me, you're such an amazing man. I wish I did…" I said, letting my voice trail off when I saw his eyes fill with tears mimicking my own now trailing down my cheeks.

He turned away but spoke, "I know. What would a simple mechanic from down at the Rez be able to give you, right? I'm just a simple guy with simple dreams."

His words were tearing me apart. That wasn't my reason and I needed him to know that. Grabbing his shoulder I spun him around, grasping his face in my hands to get him to look into my eyes. "That's not it at all Jake and you of all people should know that's not how I am. But we've been friends forever and I just can't switch that off. Please don't make me give you up. I don't have nearly enough friends as it is and to lose you would tear me apart."

We sat together tearfully remembering the good times we'd spent together over our many years of friendship. Jake said he'd need some time but he'd eventually be okay. I felt horrible breaking his heart, but I didn't love him that way and he deserved the truth so that maybe someday he could find the perfect person for him.

_The truth will set you free, right?_

"You okay? You're awfully quiet." Edward commented, squeezing my hand and telling me we were almost there.

"Yep. Just thinking about my disastrous attempt at getting a car last week."

"Let's think positive. Seth's told me he has a couple pretty good cars he'd be willing to deal on. Okay?"

Sure enough, about two hours and four test drives later I was following behind Edward in my new-to-me Subaru Forester. I'd spent all of my two thousand dollars and still had a little bit of a monthly payment but it was a really great deal.

It was just getting dark when we pulled into my apartment's driveway when my stomach rumbled in hunger.

Edward and I had been casually dating for the last two weeks, taking things slow and getting to know one another. I knew this was his last day off for another week or so and was debating about taking our relationship to the next level tonight.

I got out of my car and was surprised Edward was still sitting in his. I walked up and knocked on his window but he held up his finger, telling me to give him one minute to finish up the phone call he was on.

Gesturing towards my door, I walked inside thinking about fancy undies and getting Edward naked. The prospect unnerved me a bit but I missed sex. No, not just sex but being with a person you trusted and wanted in every single way.

Searching through my cupboards to see what I could whip up for dinner I heard Edward walk in looking miserable.

"What?" I asked, rushing over to where he stood against the wall, his head resting back against it.

"That was my parents. I have some paperwork I need to complete before my birthday next month."

Cocking my head I asked, "What kind of papers? They haven't spoken to you in almost four years. What do they need with you now?"

Looking down, he kissed me softly and mumbled, "It seems I have another trust fund coming due on my thirtieth birthday I didn't know about. I have to go back to New York to sort it out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to everyone for reading. Next chapter will be posted on tomorrow.


	20. See You Soon  Airport Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Airport

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Airport- See You Soon<strong>

It had been about a week since he broke the news that he would likely be one extremely rich man within a month's time.

He was terrified. Afraid to face his family, afraid he'd go back to gambling, and most of all he was afraid of what I'd think of him after my tirade during our first date.

I tried my best to reassure him that things would turn out alright but with his work schedule, we hadn't really spent much time together. I'd heard from Esme that he'd started going back to the Gambler's Anonymous meetings and had been over talking with Carlisle late into the night. The thought of him having this sudden windfall of money made me apprehensive knowing that our seemingly equal footing when it came to our relationship would come to an end. It wasn't that I was envious of him; rather I was afraid it would change him and how he treated me. I'd just started getting used to people helping me out and I was afraid Edward would jump in and take everything over, thinking his money would solve all my problems. And while it would help in the short term, that wasn't what I wanted out of our relationship.

It was now my turn to drive him to Seattle to catch his flight home to meet with his parents and their lawyers.

"Ready to go?" I asked getting out of the car in front of his apartment.

Leaning down he wrapped himself around me, his hands tugging my hips forward while his mouth descended onto mine. Giving me a searing kiss, he whispered that he'd missed me and was sorry for being a little distant lately.

Nuzzling back into his embrace I replied that I understood his need for space and was glad he'd asked me to take him to the airport since it allowed me to spend three uninterrupted hours in his presence. I also hoped I could calm his nerves somewhat before he stepped on that plane headed towards the demons he'd thought he left behind.

Once we'd gotten on the road he let his façade down, grumbling about having to work doubles for the last week along with when he returned to make up for the few days he'd had to take off to make the trip to New York.

"Honestly, they couldn't have just sent the papers here? They don't trust me and my recovery enough to realize I'm not that dumb kid anymore?"

I placed my hand on his knee squeezing it gently trying to share some kind of strength and support. "You've survived this long without them. If things don't go the way you want them to go, you'll survive again, and I'll be here waiting."

"I know. But can you imagine what we could do with that money?" His voice had a longing I hadn't heard from him. I'd never had any kind of wealth and didn't know what it was like to try and go without it.

Turning in his direction briefly, I restated what I'd been telling him since he told me about it, "Edward, it's your money. Not mine. I don't need you to spend a dime on me. With some of the changes we've made, the shop is doing better-"

Shaking his head he smiled knowing this had been my argument for the last week. "We'll see." He turned back towards his window and solemnly grumbled, "Who knows I might even be signing away my rights. It's not like they told me anything."

At his sullen yet quick mood shift, I grinned just a little knowing how it felt to be at such odds with yourself especially when things were out of your control.

We chatted aimlessly for the rest of the ride, me doing my best to talk about anything to get his mind off of heading to New York. Based on his far away expression I must not have been doing a very good job of distracting him.

Pulling up outside the airport, I was suddenly saddened that I wouldn't be there to help Edward with whatever he would be experiencing tomorrow morning. I longed to be able to go and stand behind him with one arm gently resting on his shoulder as he sat in a cold conference room facing the people who had lost their faith in their son. Even through all my problems my parents had been there for me no matter what, I knew I could count on their support. Maybe not financially but morally they were my rock.

"I wish I could be there for you. A friendly face in the crowd, you know." I whispered to him as we sat both staring out the windshield instead of getting out of the car.

"I know," he said, finally turning to look in my direction. "But this is something I need to do on my own. Maybe I'm the one that ran away from them? It's been so long maybe my facts have gotten fuzzy along the way."

Hugging him over the console I told him I'd be here waiting for him when he returned rich, poor, it didn't matter. As long as he came back I'd be here for him.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." Kissing me gently he finally let go saying he'd call me tomorrow after the meeting.

Not ready for him to leave yet I pulled him back, letting my lips deliver the message I was unable to convey verbally that I would miss him, that I would be here, lovingly waiting for him to come back.

"God I'm going to miss you," he mumbled into my neck. "Three days. I'll be back and who knows, maybe you'll even let me pay to fix that espresso machine that keeps going on the fritz," he teased, giving me one last peck before getting out and grabbing his bag out of the back. "See you soon," he said, waving at me through the window.

"Good luck." I shouted as he walked towards the entrance, turning to wave one last time before his image was swallowed by the closing of the automatic doors.

I didn't have any time to mope because one of the airport rent-a-cops came over and told me I needed to keep moving or he'd be forced to give me a ticket.

"Fine, I'm going," I muttered, glancing once more over my shoulder even though there wasn't anything to see. He was gone and I could only hope he was delivered back to me none the worse for wear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks again. See you all on Tuesday! The story is winding down. *sob

Based on the reviews from my last chapter, either you guys didn't really like it, or I'm dropping readers faster than flies. Anyhow, hope everyone's having a great Friday & that you enjoy your weekend.


	21. I'll Be High School Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: High School

Pen Name: Mcgt  
>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

**This will be a multi-chaptered story.**

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to**LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills. I did add some after it was beta'd so additional errors are all my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – High School – I'll Be<strong>

Alice called the morning after I'd taken Edward to the airport asking me if I'd mind stopping by school in the afternoon.

Telling Esme I'd be back in an hour, I drove over the high school not sure of what I'd find. Alice had been teaching art at Port Angeles High School for the last few years and really loved what she did. I'd been so wrapped up in work and Edward lately, I hadn't really had much time to catch up with my good friend.

Pulling up to the school, by now most of the buses and students had left a while ago, allowing me to find a parking spot relatively close to the front entrance. Walking in I was surprised to see a large group of kids standing around her classroom. Some were painting, others drawing, and some were typing frantically on their laptops.

"Hey Ally, what's going on?" I asked, wandering over to where she was overseeing a group of students huddled over some kind of large painting.

Standing up, she rushed over giving me a big hug and tugging me along to where she'd been.

"I asked you here to show you a little project that the kids and I have been working on. Since I ran into Angela last week, she told me about your new frequent buyer program and I decided to run a little contest for my kids."

My ears perked up at her mention of my store's newest promotion, wondering exactly what she'd done. Since the accident Alice had been gently pushing me towards being more open to others including accepting help and charity, even though I was still extremely uncomfortable with it. I had a feeling this was her way of helping in a non-monetarily way that would allow me to more readily accept her gesture.

Leading me over to where the kids were she pointed to the table where a huge banner was touting my shop's newest incentive in colorful and bold letters. "This was the winning design that we've all worked on this week. I think it would look fabulous right above the door facing the street."

I dragged my fingers over the picture depicting a mug of coffee and smiled. It was beautiful. Turning towards the expectant faces of the students surrounding me, I thanked them all for their hard work.

Tears pressed against my lids but I brushed them quickly away. My heart bubbled over in gratitude at their thoughtful gift. I hadn't even thought about putting up a sign figuring word of mouth would take care of itself. I was amazed by all the wonderful ideas that had come from my friends once I'd allowed myself to be open to it.

"I love it. Thank you." I enthused going around and shaking each of their hands. "Alice, who was the winning designer?"

Pointing to a timid looking brunette with a streak of pink running through her hair she replied "Katelyn was. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Well Katelyn, congratulations and thank you. It's gorgeous. I'd love to reward you for your hard work. How about a free book from my shop? And to the rest of your assistants who helped paint it, you guys get one too."

We stood around talking and I learned all about the Find your Muse Club that Alice was running. It was a club dedicated to creative people who just wanted some extra time doing what they loved. The club met three times a week. On Mondays they hung out in the music room allowing anyone who wanted to work on a song or tinker with an instrument after hours to do so. On Wednesdays they stayed in Alice's art room working on painting, drawing, or sculpture for anyone who liked that kind of art. Then every Friday they would have an open mike event in the auditorium giving the musicians and writers a chance to showcase their work to the other kids in the club and the art work would hang in Alice's room for the week until the next projects had been finished.

After a while, Alice and I ended up alone by her desk, chatting about what had been happening in our lives since we'd last spoken.

"I almost forgot... How did the meeting with the bank go? Are they giving you an extension on your loan? What about reimbursing you for what was stolen. What's going on?" she asked in a constant stream of questions.

Smiling at my pint-sized friend's enthusiasm, I told her how I'd been refunded for the majority of money Aro had stolen, and they'd given me an extension on my loan once they realized it was only late because I'd been waiting to get reimbursed. "The police forgot to send over their report, so it was a big waiting game. Anyhow, it's resolved now. I won't get my stuff back, but at least my life's savings are intact. Hopefully with these new incentives my sales will grow enough to keep me in business."

Hugging me again, she told me how happy she was to hear that life was looking up again for me. "Word on the street is that a hunky doctor might be helping you along on your road to recovery," she teased, reminding me the ache in my heart over what Edward was probably going through at this very moment.

Shrugging non-committedly, I wasn't quite ready to share what was going on between Edward and I, especially since it was so new and felt as fragile as a butterfly's wing.

Alice huffed, accepting my non-answer for now. "We need to go out and have drinks soon. It's been too long since we had a girl's night." Winking she added, "We'll make Emmett be the designated driver."

"Absolutely." I'd forgotten how much I missed hanging out with her. She was always a positive and encouraging force to have around, and I vowed to see her more often.

Realizing I'd been here for almost an hour, I turned to the group and told them all I needed to go. I handed out business cards to the five people in the group writing 'good for one free book' on the back of each of them. "Just give that to whoever is ringing you up and thanks again. I can't wait to put this up." Rolling up the banner I carried it out to my car, still overwhelmed by their thoughtful and creative gesture.

Arriving back at the shop I told Esme to go home for the night deciding that I needed an evening alone to do some restocking and organizing. These mundane tasks usually helped clear my mind and bring about new ideas among the repetitive motions.

As soon as I was alone however worry crept into the recesses of my mind like a nagging feeling of dread. I wasn't sure what it was but something felt off. I tried to shake away the feeling and continued my organizational bonanza on the shop but when I heard a banging on the door I knew perhaps my intuition wasn't wrong.

Standing in the rain knocking on my door was a soggy looking Edward, his coat pulled tight around him to try and ward off the storm and holding his suitcase beside him.

I rushed over to the door unlocking and letting him in. Not caring if I got soaked as well, I hugged him fiercely not realizing how much I'd missed him over the day and a half.

His face was drawn and tired, an expression of great sadness written upon it. Cupping his cheeks in my hands I ran my thumbs over the bruised coloring beneath his eyes, willing his exhaustion away. A flicker of pity ran through my mind the instant I realized he'd returned from his trip two days early.

"What happened?" I whispered, kissing him softly before tugging off his coat, and pulling him inside. "Can I get you some coffee to warm you up?"

"Decaf or I probably won't sleep." Flopping into a chair, he held his head up with his hand and watched me as I made him a pot of coffee, letting the silence settle around us. I knew he'd tell me what he needed to eventually but based on his appearance it didn't go well.

Setting the steaming mug on the table beside him I knelt before him, tugging his hands away from his face. His eyes searched my own, but for what, I was uncertain. Kissing his knuckles I urged him to tell me what was going on. How his trip had gone and why he was home so early.

Gently grasping my forearms he tugged me into his lap nestling his head into the crook of my neck and let out a choked sob, clutching me tightly to his chest.

"They set me up," he cried into my shoulder. "My father's pharmaceutical company is failing after their last drug trial was pulled by the FDA. They wanted me to sign my trust over to them. They didn't even ask how I was doing. They sat on the other side of the conference table and let their lawyer do all the talking. Acting as if I was just some obligation they needed to deal with so they could go on with their everyday lives."

I ran my fingers through his hair and tried to comfort him as best as I could, cooing soothing words into his ear. "What did you do?" I whispered, curious to hear the rest of his story.

Pulling back, his bloodshot eyes gazed into mine before kissing me gently at first, but it swelled into an urgency neither of us had experienced together yet. Gasping for air he smoothed down my hair, mumbling an apology before asking, "What would you have done Bella? Handed it to them? Six years ago I wouldn't have even hesitated. Now?" His voice was so bitter, so hurt.

I felt the soft pads of his thumbs as they slid softly down my cheeks before cupping my face, his eyes never leaving mine. My mind reeled at his question. If faced with a million dollar question would I be able to hand it over to someone who I once loved and trusted? Shaking my head, I didn't have an answer for him and could only kiss him reassuringly.

"They basically disowned me five years ago. What would you have done? What would you have done?" he repeated over and over until he broke down again, his tears streaking down his cheeks and I could do nothing to soothe his ache of betrayal by his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

There you have it. I hope to have another chapter for you tomorrow, but it might be unbeta'd. You've been warned.


	22. Fix You   Sporting Goods Store Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Sporting Goods Store

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **Kimmydonn** for helping beta this for me in a pinch and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

**_ALSO - WARNING - LEMONS AHEAD. If you are under 18, please skip this chapter. Thanks!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Sporting Goods Store – Fix You<strong>

We sat in the chair for almost an hour, listening to the pelting down rain outside and soft ambient music I'd put on during my cleaning frenzy earlier in the night. Edward had finally calmed down enough to tell me that he'd struck a deal, giving his parents half of his five million dollar trust fund, in exchange for letting him utilize their corporate jet to fly home. And to promise to leave him alone until they decided they wanted him in their lives for something other than the money his grandfather had left him.

We were both emotionally raw after the exchange, and I'd suggested perhaps he spend the night with me. I'd missed him while he'd been gone, and as strong as he tried to pretend to be, I had a feeling he really didn't want to be alone tonight either.

Getting up, I pulled him off the chair, telling him it was time to head home. "Come on, let's get some sleep. Things might look better in the morning," I said, trying to convince myself that I could be the balm to soothe him for once.

Following along behind me, he didn't say much and let me lead him to my car.

"Do you mind if we go to my place? I-I just need to be home," he plead somberly, putting his suitcase in the back seat and getting in.

Blushing at his request, I told him that was fine, I'd never been inside his apartment and was curious to see it.

Turning in his seat, he looked quizzically at me, silent, just staring. Under his weighty gaze, I turned away and started my engine, hoping he'd snap out of whatever was running through is mind.

"I'm sorry."

Glancing in his direction, I asked, "What are you talking about? What are you sorry for?" I almost laughed at how out of place his apology was.

"I was so neglectful of you," he said, an ounce of wistfulness laced within his cloaked comment. "How could I have not shown you where I live? You deserve someone so much better than me."

Putting the car back in park, I grabbed his chin, turning his head in my direction. "The only thing you did was try to help me. I know this hasn't been a great day for you, but please, stop with the self-depreciation crap. Let's go crawl into bed and put this day behind us, okay?" I smiled reassuringly, hoping my rant wasn't too much for him.

Letting out a deep sigh, he agreed, explaining how to get to his apartment before setting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes.

Understanding the need to be in your head and work things out on your own, I didn't try to engage him further until I pulled into his apartment complex, asking where it would be best for me to park.

Pulling into his designated spot, I let him lead me towards his front door. Flicking the lights on, he held the door open for me, allowing me to enter first. At first glance, it was sparse. A leather sofa dominated the main room, situated in front of a large flat screen TV that was surrounded by two large bookshelves stuffed with books and a few knickknacks.

"Sorry, I didn't clean up much before I left, but I'm happy you're here with me." Sweeping me into his arms, he kissed me with a passion that showed me he missed me as much as I'd missed him.

Standing here in his apartment, I knew I should be nervous. We'd never really gotten too far during any of our previous make out sessions, but here I was, happy to be finally spending the night with the man I was falling for. His hands were roaming all over my body, finally finding the zipper of my rain jacket. Slowly unzipping it, he slid it down my arms without removing his lips from mine.

Hearing the rustle of material as it fell to the floor must have brought him back to his senses, because he slowed our kiss down, finally giving me one last peck on the lips. He smiled down at me and put our coats on the rack by the door. He grabbed my hand and silently led me down a darkened hallway, towards what I presumed was his bedroom. My thoughts swirled, wondering what we were going to do. I wasn't prepared, my legs weren't shaved, my undies were simple black bikinis and my bra was a boring nude. I'd chosen so it wouldn't show up under the white shirt I'd worn. Even with all these things bouncing around my head, I didn't have any trepidation about whatever might or might not happen. If we were in this for the long haul, he'd eventually see me at my worst.

_In fact, he already had, _I reminded myself, thinking that I'd been comatose only a few weeks ago. How must I have looked with a gash on the side of my head and a ventilator tube running down my throat?

Turning on his bedroom light, I was surrounded by the very essence of Edward. The room was dominated by a sturdy mahogany four poster bed with a simple, yet luxurious looking forest green bedspread that had flecks of gold thread sewn through it. His taste was unpretentious, bordering almost on rustic and it suited him.

He turned to face me, holding my hands between his, asking me if I was okay. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, running his thumbs across my knuckles. "We don't have to do anything but sleep. I can get you a shirt if you'd like something to sleep in-"

Leaning up on my tiptoes, my hand gently nudged his head down so I could kiss away his tender, chivalrous words.

"Why don't we just see what happens." Smiling, I began unbuttoning his dark blue shirt that was still slightly damp from the rain.

Running his finger softly across my exposed collarbone, he hummed against my neck, asking me if I was sure.

I wasn't, in fact, sure of anything, but my heart was overruling my head for once. I wanted to show Edward my love, affection and support. Knowing he wouldn't go any further than I wanted, I had to take control of the situation and express all of my internalized feelings in a physical way. My communication might have been pretty awful, but I could only hope he'd understand what I was trying to say.

Pushing the fabric from his shoulders, I let my hands run over the muscles in his chest, enjoying the view of his abs as they would twitch when I grazed an especially tender spot. He was fit but not overly muscular, with a smattering of hair centered right in the middle of his chest and trailing down below his belly button. I heard him groan as my fingers tugged on the waistband of his gray pants, urging him closer. His eyes never left my face, a look of lust tinged with awe danced behind his sparkling green eyes. He still looked tired, except now he was alert and based on the bulge that had just started tenting in his pants, all thoughts of sleep were a distant memory.

My heart was fluttering in my chest, and my mouth had gone dry looking at the beautiful man standing before me. He had no idea how much I'd changed since meeting him, and I desperately wanted him to know the positive effect he'd had on me.

I gently pushed him back onto the bed and began slowly unbuttoning my shirt, hoping my display wouldn't make me look ridiculous.

He watched, seemingly mesmerized by my simple attempt at a strip tease. My heart was beating in my throat as I wondered what he was thinking, hoping he liked what he saw even if I wasn't dressed in a fancy negligée and grinding my hips into one of his bed posts.

When I was standing before him in nothing but my bra and panties, he tugged my wrist, and I straddled him as we sat face to face. I could feel the softness of his chest hair against my stomach when he pulled me even closer, skillfully undoing my bra clasp. I chucked the material over my shoulder, pressing my breasts further into him, loving the feel of our naked skin finally touching.

"Let me love you," I whispered, kissing him while shifting my weight to try and get him to lie back.

His large calloused hands, skimmed over my shoulders, caressing my back as I straddled over his supine body. "You already do." he replied, while continuing to mumble how beautiful I was. Trailing his fingers along my rib cage, his thumbs caressed the bottom of my breast, before taking my nipples between his fingers and squeezing gently. I didn't want him to stop giving them attention, and lazed my head back, groaning at the feeling of him plucking at their peaks.

Sitting up, he held my back with one hand and brought his lips down around one nipple, languidly licking and nibbling on my sensitive tip. I could feel the warm tingle of arousal surround me, and it made me a little light-headed. I knew I should take my time, but with every nip, every suck, I had to have him naked. I needed to feel us joined, to have him filling me in a way I hoped would make my head spin.

Pulling away, I began trailing kisses, nibbles and gentle bites from his neck down his torso. I leaned up so I could flick open his belt, pulling it out with one tug and tossing it to the ground. His eyes were roaming between my eyes, chest and hands that were now unbuttoning his pants. Sliding down to the ground, I slid his shoes and socks off before tugging his pants down to the floor.

My hands slid up his lean, muscled thighs and tugged at the bottom of his boxers. Lifting his ass off the bed slightly, I grabbed a hold of the waistband, slipping them down his legs as well.

Getting up from the floor I marveled at Edward's naked form, his pale skin a stark contrast against the dark bedding. His cock was standing at attention, hard and weighty against his trim stomach, twitching every time my fingernails would caress the inside of his knee that was draped over the side of the bed where I stood.

By now, Edward had one arm behind his head, his eyes wide and expectant, waiting to see what I was going to do next.

I exaggeratedly licked my lips, leaning down to take his cock into my mouth, keeping my eyes trained on Edward's. As soon as my mouth surrounded his dick, he threw his head back against the pillow, moaning how good it felt.

I knew I didn't have a lot of experience, but I'd read enough of _Cosmo_ to give me some pointers I'd always held on to in the recesses of my mind. I used every trick I could remember, swirling my tongue, sucking with just the right amount of pressure and using my hands to help where my mouth couldn't reach. When I grazed my teeth over the tip, Edward groaned that as good as it felt, he wanted to be surrounded by me when he came.

Quick like lightening, he had maneuvered us so I was the one now lying on the bed, with Edward straddled across my waist, with a wicked grin gracing his face.

Nibbling on my ear lobe he repeated the words I'd just spoken, "_Now_, let me love you." Kissing me passionately, I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh, making itself known.

He sat up, tugging on my calves until my ass was on the very edge of the bed. He bent over, taking his time to work his way down, one square inch at a time. By the time he reached my belly with his lips, it felt like every nerve ending in my body was on fire. His hands caressed the places his lips couldn't reach, while his tongue lapped around my belly button just before he sucked softly below my hip bone. He knelt on the floor, tugging my panties with him until they were left just dangling from my left ankle, like he had better things to do than finish taking them off.

_And boy did he ever._

Wrapping his arms around my legs, his hands grasped my inner thighs, pulling them apart so he could place his face right at my center. With one quick puff of air, he sent goose bumps all over my body. He hadn't even touched my clit, but I was already trembling in anticipation. I could feel him reach with a finger on each hand, pulling my lips apart before taking a long swipe of his tongue through my wetness.

My brain turned to mush as he lapped at a furious pace with his tongue and slowly inserted his fingers, one by one into me, making me pant and moan at the delicious feelings he was bringing about.

"God, you taste so good," he mumbled into my thigh as he took a tiny nibble from there.

His thumb was alternating in rhythm, bringing me close to the edge before slowing down, and speeding up again. Grabbing his hair, I tugged him back towards my clit, growling that I was close.

He must have realized my urgency, and flattened his tongue against my nub and didn't stop until wave after wave of relief was trembling through me as my orgasm cascaded over me. My guttural moan of 'Oh God, oh God,' on repeat, should have also been a clue that he'd just done something miraculous. No one had ever been able to send me over the edge going down on me, never. I'd only ever come using my own fingers as they fucked me from behind. That is if they didn't finish sooner than I could.

Flopping one arm over my head, I tried to catch my breath, knowing Edward was still far from being done. I watched through one eye as Edward wiped his lips off with the back of his hand. Standing up with a satisfied smirk on his face, he lay down beside my exhausted body. His fingers trailed along my skin, running up and down my side. He turned my head slightly, giving him access to brush his lips against mine every so slightly, asking me if I was too tired to continue.

"Mmm, just give me a second. That was fantastic." I mumbled, pulling him closer so I could kiss him properly.

Our mouths worked in time with each other, the push and pull of our lips and tongues seemed to reignite the fire within me. My body was aching to feel the weight of his body, so I tugged his arm, getting him lay between my legs, his body still propped slightly above me by his forearms.

"You're so beautiful. The flush of your skin, the sound of your voice. I've never watched another woman come so completely undone. It was gorgeous." he whispered, letting his lips trail down my neck.

I parted my legs, raising my knees slightly, while grabbing his toned ass, trying to persuade him to continue our evening.

Nibbling on my ear lobe he chuckled, "Ready now, are we?" Reaching across the bed, he opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. "I bought these a week ago, with the hopes we'd eventually end up here." Kneeling, I watched mesmerized as he ran his hand over his erection a few times before rolling the condom down his length.

It warmed my heart, hearing that he had been thinking about us enough to buy protection. I hadn't even thought of it until right now. I'd been on the pill since I was sixteen to help with my erratic cycle, but I hadn't been tested since I'd been with Aro, even though we used protection every time. I was glad Edward was responsible enough to have thought of it, especially in the heat of the moment.

Lying back down over me, he spread my legs out further before thrusting his hips, filling me up completely. Instead of moving right away, he laid still, his forehead resting on mine, while his thumbs caressed my cheeks. Kissing him quickly, I pulled my knees up and wrapped my legs around his trim waist to urge him on. My clit, still sensitive from Edward's earlier ministrations, was ready for round two.

Once he began moving, our hips worked in unison, as if we really were one. His hand made its way down between us, allowing him to flick my clit while he urged me on through our chorus of moans, pants and grunts. I was riding the crest, my body began trembling in anticipation, but I knew Edward wasn't too far off either. Moving his hand away, I let my fingers beat out the rhythm I knew by heart, hoping I could meet Edward head on as he came.

Our timing was only moments off, Edward collapsing just as my orgasm took over. We lay in a tangled heap, Edward's head, a damp mass of curls rested on my shoulder, and I ran my hands lovingly over his back, my body mimicking his breathing pattern.

"God, that was good," he murmured against my skin, kissing my shoulder tenderly, as he raised his head to gaze into my eyes. "Thank you for everything." His eyes sparkled in the dim light, his emotions finally coming to the surface. "When I hopped on that jet tonight, you were the only thought in my head. You're words, your council, everything about you. You were the only person I wanted to see when I got home, but I never expected us to end our evening like this." Dipping his chin, he kissed both my cheeks, before zeroing in on my lips. It was slow, sensual and I felt the truth in all of his words through his one expression of love. "Thank you. For loving me and allowing me to love you."

"Thank you for letting me."

We lay huddled together for a while until an uncontrollable shiver ran through my body, startling us both out of our post orgasmic bliss.

"I'm going to go clean up, why don't you crawl into bed," he said, standing up and turning down the blankets.

My body felt like it was completely boneless, all of my joints made of jelly. Scooting up, I tugged the blankets over my body, turning towards the bathroom door Edward had just gone into.

When he returned, he wasn't bashful about his appearance, striding across the room, turning on the light on his nightstand before flicking off the overhead one. He climbed into bed, pulling me into the nook of his shoulder, and I couldn't help but wrap on leg over his hip, while my hand played with the hair on his chest.

We were silent for a while, and I was just about to drift off when I heard Edward ask, "Do you think you can get someone to cover for you tomorrow afternoon? Since the hospital doesn't have me on the schedule for another two days, I'd really like to take you someplace, but it requires a bit of a hike and a tent."

"A tent? You want to take me camping?" I laughed softly, wondering what he was talking about, when I remembered my sleeping bag was at my parents place almost an hour away. "I'm sure Esme would probably stay for a bit, but I don't really have anything to camp with. My old sleeping bag is probably still in my parents basement."

Kissing my temple, he told me that he'd go and buy one in the morning while I was at work. He shut down my attempt at refusing him when he said if he bought the same kind as the one he owned, we could zip them together.

_Sneaky little bastard_, I thought happily to myself. And as much as I didn't want to accept any charity from him, he was now quite wealthy, and I supposed I could let him buy me this one little thing.

"Fine, but don't expect me to run around the city asking you for things now that you have money. I'm still an independent woman—."

He ended my argument with a kiss and a promise to only use his wealth for good instead of evil. It was nice to see him acting a little more positive about the situation his parents had put him in compared to earlier this evening.

Turning out the light, we both drifted off to sleep, satiated and content. I only hoped it would last when the dawn broke over the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay – so, is that what you expected to happen in this chapter? It wasn't where I had been planning on taking it, but well, sometimes the characters do the leading and I just follow along like the obedient puppy I am.

Only 2 more real chapters & an epilogue to go. Chapter 23 will post tomorrow & then 24&25 will post next Tuesday and Wednesday probably.

Thanks for hanging in there on this journey with me. I really appreciate it.

And big huge thanks to all my reviewers – I hit 200 a little bit earlier today – thanks to Burntcore for her review, pushing me over the top! Much appreciated.


	23. Chasing Cars  Tent Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Tent

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills. I added a little bit after it was beta'd so any errors are all of my own doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23 – The Tent – Chasing Cars<strong>_

"Come on sleepy head. You need to get up," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me into his chest.

Bleary eyed, I glanced over at the clock only to realize I still had a while before I needed to be at work. "I still have an hour, why are you-"

Edward's mouth covered my annoyed rant all the while pulling me on top of him. He burrowed his face into my neck and mumbled something about morning wood and a repeat of last night, but without coffee buzzing through my veins I lacked the proper caffeine levels to pay attention.

Sliding his hand over my ass, he cupped my cheek allowing his fingertips to graze over my center. "For not being a morning person, you're body seems to disagree with your assessment." He skimmed his hand further between my legs rubbing gently back and forth doing his very best to awaken all of my senses.

While my brain was still foggy, my skin was acutely awake. Every tender caress, every little nip made by his teeth across my neck while his cock, now rubbing slowly through my folds were sending sparks shooting through my body. I let out a groan when he finally slipped his erection inside me not hurried or rushed, just two people making love in the early hours of dawn.

We lazily came together, enjoying each other in the quiet of the morning.

"Mmmm… I might be able to cut down on my morning coffee intake if you wake me like that every day."

Nuzzling behind my ear, Edward's gravely chuckle caught me off guard. "I might be able to arrange that."

We finally got out of bed a few minutes later, Edward offering me his shower but I told him I should probably get home since I didn't have a change of clothes with me.

Leading me to the door he kissed me sensually, thanking me for the previous night and telling me after stopping by Newton's he'd be by to pick me up for our outdoor adventure.

"See you in a bit," I replied. Glancing back over my shoulder, I took in the sight of him leaning against the doorframe. His hair was a bed-headed mess, his eyes squinting against the rising sun, and wearing a rumpled t-shirt and boxers but to me he'd never been more handsome.

After making it back to my apartment in record time I took a quick shower and headed in to work.

The entire time I was getting ready my mind travelled through memories of last night. It had been more than just sex. It felt like we'd both soothed away some of the damage that life had recently dealt us. Lying in Edward's protective embrace I felt cherished and adored.

_And loved_

I hadn't wanted my mind to go down that road just yet. We'd been dating less than a month and I was afraid letting such weighty feelings out would result in chasing Edward away.

Unlocking the door still lost in thought I didn't even realize that Esme was standing in the café already setting up.

"Morning Bella," she called out, sounding even more chipper than usual.

Rounding the corner I asked suspiciously, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. But Edward did text me a few minutes ago." I didn't even need to look to know she was beaming at me like a proud mother bird. "Sounds like you two have plans this afternoon? I'd be happy to close up for you tonight," her sing song voice chattered away at me.

"Thanks Esme." Pouring a cup of coffee, I returned her smile and wandered back to my office needing a few minutes to collect my thoughts.

_Oh, who am I kidding, to reminisce about Edward's hot ass body._

I allowed myself fifteen minutes of daydreaming with my steaming cup of French roast for my brain to fully awaken. We hadn't really talked too much late last night or this morning about what had happened between his parents or about where exactly he was taking me this afternoon. It must have been important or knowing Edward's work ethic, he would have put himself right back in to the hospital's rotation and possibly eliminating his need to work doubles for the next three days.

Esme and I worked around one another for most of the morning but I couldn't help but notice the smug little smirk that would light up her face every now and then when I'd catch her looking at me.

"What?" I huffed, finally getting annoyed with her silent but very clear message of 'I know something you don't' attitude. She might have well been sitting on a playground singing 'nah nah nah nah'.

She looked over, raising her eyebrows if mock innocence, "What, what?"

Fine. If she was going to play it that way I'd go finish some paperwork in my office and leave her to finish stocking the shelves herself.

I'd managed to storm about half way across the shop when she finally called out to me, "Bella, come on. I was only teasing. Besides, Edward asked me not to say." She grasped my shoulders gently, spinning me around to face her and adding, "He wants it to be romantic. Let the poor guy try to woo you, okay?"

My heart melted at her words. She was right. Just because I'd never been big on surprises didn't mean I'd spoil this for him.

"Okay, okay." I surrendered and walked back across the shop to finish helping her.

A little bit after the lunch rush Edward wandered in, sneaking up behind me as I was putting the gallon of milk back in the cooler.

"Hi sexy."

Jumping out of my skin my head banged against the bottom of the counter. I lost my balance and if Edward hadn't caught me I would have looked like one of those cartoon characters, flat on their back with birds circling around their head.

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Lifting me up he carried me over to one of the overstuffed chairs by the window to assess the damage.

Thankfully it had been to the opposite side as my previous injury, otherwise I probably would have passed out from the pain. Even after over a month I had to be careful when I brushed my hair over the still tender spot.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing. It was just a little knock." Running my fingers through my hair I told Edward to stop worrying. "There's not even a bump."

Sighing relieved that I was okay, Edward held me to his chest mumbling about how stupid he was.

It bothered me to hear him beating himself up over what was supposed to be a sweet little hello but instead of chiding him about it, I shut him up. Pulling him closer I fingered the hair at the base of his neck and kissed him with as much passion and enthusiasm as was appropriate for my shop.

Pulling away I told him I was fine and suggested I grab my purse so we could go.

He followed me into the office asking me again, "You're sure? We don't have to go. I can take you in and have you checked out—"

I spun on my heel and told him none to gently that if he was going to ask me every five minute if I was okay I was staying home.

"You just got out of a coma-"

"Ah…, what did I say?"

"I just want to make—"

"Last warning Edward."

"Fine, I won't ask again," he grumbled, grabbing my hand to bring it up to his lips. "But if you start feeling dizzy or nauseated you need to tell me."

Hearing his stern warning I softened my stance, flipping the hand over that was holding mine and kissing his knuckles. "I promise. Now can we go?"

After saying goodbye to Esme we went back to my place so I could pack.

I sat on the bed watching Edward rummage through the shoes at the bottom of my closet trying to determine which was the most appropriate for hiking.

"Can't I just wear my sneakers? I haven't owned a pair of hiking books since I was like twelve or something."

Sticking his head out from beneath a rack of shirts he rolled his eyes asking me why I didn't tell him before since he'd already been by the sporting goods store.

_Men, what they don't know about shoes would fill the universe._

"I can't wear brand new shoes hiking. I'd just get blisters and be miserable. Now can you just grab the grey and turquoise New Balance sneaks so we can get out of here?"

Crawling out of my closet, he kneeled on the floor and put each shoe on lacing it up as if I was a four year old who didn't know how.

It was cuter than anything I think I'd ever witnessed.

Proud of his work, he sat back on his heels copping a quick feel of my calf before standing up.

"Are you a leg man, Dr. Masen?" I teased, grabbing my now filled back pack from beside me.

Leaning down he kissed my cheek and replied, "I am a connoisseur of all parts of _your_ body, Miss Swan."

**~~OO~~**

I'd been clinging to the 'oh shit' bar in Edward's car for the last ten minutes as we weaved our way up to the top of one of the mountains in the Olympic range. All I knew was that I probably should have brought along some Dramamine if I'd known how winding the road was to get up here.

"You okay? We're almost there," Edward asked, loosening my grip from the edge of my seat and taking it in his.

Nodding yes, I tried to relax and enjoy the breathtaking views. Every now and then I'd get a peek of the water far down below when we'd make a sharp turn. The road had turned from paved to dirt a while back, Edward telling me the forest service maintained the emergency road as a precaution for any kind of sudden evacuation.

He pulled off into a dirt turnout and said we were here. Looking out the window it appeared like we were sitting in a bank of clouds. You could barely see the tall pines scattered through the forest.

"We need to hike a little bit but since the forest service created this road, it's a lot easier to get to."

Climbing out of his car we both put on our backpacks, although Edward's was much larger and I could see the tent and both of our sleeping bags strapped to his. He pulled a rolling cooler out of the trunk and I had to laugh at the image of us hiking and dragging this cooler behind us.

Shrugging me off, he just said the path was pretty clear and it was easier to just pull the cooler than try to carry it all in.

We walked beside one another, relatively silent except for when Edward would point out something of interest like a nest of owls we'd stumbled across. After about ten minutes we strolled into a beautiful clearing and as luck would have it, the clouds had receded leaving us a perfect view of the Strait below surrounded on both sides by majestic mountains.

"Wow." I had no other words. The view was spectacular. Sunlight was billowing through the breaks in the clouds looking as if they were sent from the heavens.

Turning towards me, Edward replied, "I know, right?"

Putting our packs down I helped Edward set up our tent and gather some wood for a fire. I watched as he leaned down placing the logs around into a pit that'd been here already. Actually, now that I looked around this wasn't the first time someone had been here. There was a large log sitting right next to the fire pit and the ground had been smoothed out a while ago.

"Edward is this a campground or something?" I asked, sitting down beside him as he finished getting the fire started.

Leaning over he kissed me and resumed tending to the fire. "This was actually my great- grandfather's property. Carlisle and I used to come up here and camp whenever we could."

His tone was distant as if he was reminiscing about the times he came up here over the last few years.

"Is it now part of the Park System?" I knew I'd seen a sign on the way up indicating the road we were on weaved through the National Forest and I was curious to find out more about the history of where we now sat.

He didn't answer me until he'd lit the fire, blowing on the embers below the teepee style stack of wood.

I almost forgot what I'd asked by the time he answered as I watched him stand up, wiping his hands off on the jeans that hung low on his hips. His t-shirt was heather gray and fit tight across his broad shoulders. I hadn't really noticed it until he took off the lightweight jacket he'd been wearing.

He knelt down beside me and whispered, "It's mine now."

"What do you mean it's yours?"

"It was part of my original inheritance but at the time I lived in New York and had no desire to live in the sticks outside of Seattle." He sighed, wrapping me up into his lap and pointed out towards the water. "If I'd known what a treasure it was, I don't know… I'd like to think I would have done something with it by now."

I stayed silent listening to the hawks screeching and the wind rustling through the trees. It was one of the most peaceful places I'd ever been and told Edward that.

"This is why I wanted to bring you here. It's a place that always helps clear my mind."

"I can see why."

Turning my face toward him Edward kissed me gently, confessing he'd wanted me to see it for one more reason. "I'm thinking about using the money from my trust to build a house up here. I'd have to build another road since the one we came up on is owned by the Forest service and I'd want it paved. I'm sure there are lots of other issues I'd have to deal with but what do you think?"

His face was gleeful, looking more excited than I think I'd ever seen him. Instead of answering his question directly I asked, "Why don't you show me around this dream house of yours?" I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my pants holding out my hand to help him up. The location was beautiful and I was anxious to hear his thoughts about what he wanted. I'd never thought about building my own house and wondered if he was planning on something extravagant and opulent. I'd hoped he was imagining something a bit more rustic that would blend in with the scenery instead of some grand mansion I'd probably get lost in.

_Get lost in? Planning on sticking around for a while? _I felt my cheeks warm at the thought of playing house out here in the woods.

Edward wandered the perimeter pointing out where he's like a window or a fireplace. The home he envisioned wasn't grand. In fact his dream was a simple A frame with windows overlooking the sea. Four bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, with a modern kitchen and a cozy family room that centered on the view and the fireplace he'd wanted placed in between the bank of windows. It sounded amazing and something that would fit in with the wilderness seamlessly.

"I think that sounds lovely, to be honest." I wanted to add more, to tell him that I wanted to be there helping to make his dream come true, but wasn't sure if now was the time for a weighty discussion about our feelings or not. For some reason it still felt premature. Or perhaps it was my trepidation about jumping in with both feet again after my Aro debacle. Even though I knew deep down Edward wasn't anything like that slimy bastard, I still held back.

_Once bitten, twice shy._

Edward hugged me and told me about how after losing his trust fund he never thought he'd have another chance at this dream. A dream he never knew he had until Carlisle had brought him up here right after he'd moved across the country. He'd never seen the property but Carlisle having lived here, knew of their ancestor's land and wanted to show Edward how amazing the Pacific Northwest could be. That it wasn't just some backwoods town in the remote edges of the country.

Pulling me onto his lap, he punctuated his words with a searing kiss. "I never realized how much more it was. After working in the hospital and getting to know the people here, how could I leave?"

We were watching the sun set below the horizon sending brilliant salmon and turquoise colors throughout the evening sky. The fire was crackling beside us cooking the steaks and potatoes he'd brought for us to eat for dinner. It seemed like we were both lost in thought. Mine were scattered, trying to figure out a way to tell this amazing man that I was falling in love with him. I wished I was better at communicating, better at filling in the silence that hovered around us. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact with the sounds of the forest settling in for the night I almost felt bad for interrupting.

"I don't want to go back," Edward suddenly said, shaking me out of my head.

"Go back where?"

"New York. This is my home now. I love working at the hospital and I like being close to Carlisle and Esme. They're basically the only family I have left now…" His voice trailed off wistfully. After a few moments, he let out a cynical snort and continued, "Do you want to know why I gave my parents half my money? Because the amount was a way of paying them back for bailing me out five years ago. We're even. I can move forward. If they want to be in my life, maybe we can rekindle things sometime down the road. But for now, this is my home. This and -"

I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. Glancing over, he was staring at my profile and I wondered if he'd been looking at me the entire time I was admiring the sunset. My skin flushed under his intense scrutiny.

"Actually you're my home now too Bella," he whispered, turning my face and caressing his thumb over my cheeks with sensual strokes. "I know it's too soon. I know you're still dealing with what Aro did to you. I know I'm moving too fast but I can't hold back any longer." His eyes searched mine but if he was looking for fear or a lack of reciprocity, he would find none.

I waited, anxious for him to finish the thought. I knew what I wanted to hear but was fearful of having my hopes dashed if he wasn't going to say the three words I was longing for.

My eyes darted down when he licked his lips, an easy distraction from his piercing stare I couldn't hold any longer.

"I'm in love with you. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I don't want to scare you away but I can't hold it in anymore. I love you."

My smile burst forth and I hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear that I loved him back. All the apprehension I'd held only a while ago over the topic melted with his declaration and I giddily repeated it at his request, over and over again.

"You do? You love me?"

Shoving him slightly, I knew he was teasing but you don't joke about something like that. "Don't sound so shocked. Of course I love you. What's not to love?"

After finishing up dinner and putting our food away to keep out the bears, Edward shyly asked if I was ready for bed.

"Do you mind if we look at the stars for a little bit? I've never seen so many."

Springing in to action, he zipped the two sleeping bags together putting them on the grassy area beside our tent and the fire. "How about we do both?" he suggested, smiling mischievously.

"Just let me go change," I replied, wandering towards the tent to put on the warm pajamas I'd brought.

Grabbing my wrist he leaned in and whispered that perhaps he could keep me warm instead.

Raising my eyebrows in mocked surprised I inquired about his preference for al fresco loving.

"Bella I want to make love to you beneath the moon and stars. For the wind to know of your lovely moans as I make you come right here, right now. In the morning I'll even repeat it in the tent if you want to christen that too."

My fingers lingered on the buttons of the flannel shirt Edward had put around me earlier when I'd been too lazy to dig something out of my bag.

"Let me?" he asked in a voice softer than the breeze.

Standing before this man as he slowly undressed me I knew deep down in my soul that my love wasn't misplaced. The way he tenderly touched my skin melted all my resistance. The way he looked at me, as if I was his most prized possession, filled my heart with everything I'd tried so hard to keep out over the years. His love, his affection, and friendship all overflowed. I hadn't understood when someone said they were blessed to love someone until right now. Lying down beneath the downy fabric we forgot all about everything but our bodies and what they were doing together. There was no trust fund, no shop to worry about, only the way his hand molded to my hip or how his hair felt like the finest silk between my fingertips. There was nothingness and everything all wrapped into one infinite feeling.

Love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Okay – only one more real chapter and the epilogue. What are you looking forward to reading about? Leave me a review. The Epilogue isn't written yet… so you never know.

Chapters 24 & 25 will be posted next week, depending on when I actually get them finished.

I'm sad to let these two crazy kids go.


	24. The Luckiest  Beach Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Beach

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and Jenequilter for her prereader skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 <strong>** Beach**

**The Luckiest**

**~One Year Later~**

"Edward, come on. We're going to be late." I shouted up the stairs of the apartment we now lived in together. We were headed to the beach for a little celebratory party for Edward's completion of his residency at Port Angeles Hospital. He'd accepted a job in the pediatric group at the hospital that would begin once he'd taken a much needed two week vacation.

We were planning on driving up to Vancouver and then up to Alaska tomorrow morning. But this afternoon everyone we knew and loved was coming to our party. A get-together that thankfully Alice, Angela and Esme had already helped set up, saying they wanted to put it all together so I wouldn't have to worry about it right before leaving for vacation.

When he'd finally came down, my fiancé looked handsome as ever wearing a lightweight tan suit with a pale blue shirt that was unbuttoned at the neck. His hair had been cut short only a few days prior but he'd left enough length on the top to keep his boyish disheveled style.

"Hi baby, don't you look beautiful." Taking my hand, he spun me once in a circle admiring the summery knee length dress as it floated around me when I twirled. Alice had picked the dress out especially for the occasion, saying I needed to look the part of the doctor's wife I'd become one day.

"Thanks. Alice said it was the perfect shade of pale blue to accent your suit and my skin tone.

Nuzzling my neck he replied, "Mmm that it does. I wish we could skip the whole thing and go back to bed." His hand fingered the thin strap on my shoulder teasing me about what we could both be doing instead of hanging out with half the town.

I slapped his hand away playfully, reminding him that we could always sneak out early and maybe check out the progress of our house being built.

"I never knew making love to you in the great outdoors would be the start of such an obsession for you Ms. Swan."

Rolling my eyes playfully at him, I had no retort. It was true. Ever since the first night we'd had sex under the stars I loved the feel of the cool breeze as it blew over my naked skin. I adored feeling wild and free, especially knowing there wasn't a soul around for miles.

"We have an entire two weeks to explore all kinds of places but perhaps we can make a trip up there too." Winking, he grabbed his keys off the counter and we walked out to the car.

Pulling up to the beach, I was surprised to see a giant tent set up off to the side where people were mingling around tables and chairs. I thought it would just be a little party on the beach; it seemed my well intentioned friends had gone a bit overboard even though it looked lovely against the backdrop of the cerulean colored sea.

"Bella, Edward!" I heard Alice call from the far side of the tent, running across the sandy expanse in flat gladiator style sandals. "What do you think? Too much? She winced a little, waiting for my admonishment of her over the top decorations.

"It's lovely, but did we really need a tent?" I blurted, my expression still gaping at the huge white monstrosity.

I thought I saw a flicker of something pass between Edward and Alice at my comment, but she explained they'd rather be prepared for poor weather than have everyone end up back at the café because it started raining.

Throwing my hands up in surrender, I allowed her to drag me away to show me everything and to get me a drink.

"I'll come rescue you in a bit," Edward called after me, laughing at my friend's ability to take over even the minutest situation.

After getting a glass of wine from the bar Alice and I wandered through the party, greeting our guests and enjoying the lush atmosphere my friends had created inside the tent.

"You guys said it was going to be a simple garden party. Jeez, this is a bit excessive, even for you three," I muttered, once I'd been cornered by my girlfriends in the back.

The three each smirked, their eyes bouncing between them in a way that suggested I was out of the loop about something.

Before I could contemplate it further, I heard a microphone squeak, causing us all to turn and face the front of the tent where Edward stood.

"First, I'd like to thank you all for coming today. It means a lot to me that you chose to spend the afternoon celebrating the completion of my residency." He appeared nervous even from where I stood, his hand made a circuit through his now shorn locks moving down to behind his neck before starting the process all over again.

I started to walk towards him but Alice grabbed my arm, whispering that I needed to stay here.

"Since I have you all here, I figured that perhaps I could convince my fiancée to do something a little bit daring right now." He paused, grinning at me as if I was the only person in the room. "I know I asked you to marry me already but I was wondering if you'd like to make it official today?

"What?" My mind went blank. Did he just ask me to marry him, _today_?

"_Now_ Bella. Go up there now," Alice huffed, nudging me gently through the now parted crowd.

I'd only made it a few steps before my father appeared at my side taking my left arm to escort me towards Edward.

"You knew about this?" I hissed, trying to keep a reign on my temper and shock.

"Edward knew you didn't want a big huge wedding and thought this was a good compromise."

"Still, he could have asked." I wanted to be annoyed but my heart surged a little knowing how much work Edward had put into all of this while still keeping me in the dark about it.

We finally made it to my sheepish looking lover but at his guilty expression, silently asking for my forgiveness, I knew I already had.

He was right. Ever since he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him one night when we were examining blueprints of our house, I had dreaded the planning of our nuptials. I'd never been one of those girls who had a dream of white tulle and tiered cakes. Taking one more glance around the room, I realized that everyone who I loved was standing right here and there would never be a better day to get married to the man I loved.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and putting my hand on my hip, I made an annoyed dramatic face for the crowd. But my teasing only lasted a moment before I kissed Edward's cheek and put both of my hands in his. "You're lucky I love you," I muttered, smiling for the cameras that seemed to emerge from everywhere.

"Indeed I am," he whispered before steering us towards the edge of the tent where Angela's dad stood proudly, ready to do his job.

He began the ceremony in the traditional way speaking about love and commitment, "Edward and Isabella today you enter as individuals but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day eager to be a part of the story just beginning."

He continued speaking for a bit before asking Emmett to come forward for a reading.

Smiling jovially at me, Emmett bounded up grabbing the microphone from the Reverend to say, "I'm so proud to be here to witness such a happy and momentous day of my lifelong friend," he started, rushing forward to give me an unexpected hug before returning to where he was supposed to be standing. Coughing a little he began, "May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another but not out of lack. May you embrace one another but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love and may you find it in loving one another."

By the time he finished tears were threatening to escape from the corner of my eyes. To have my best friend who I'd stood up for during his commitment ceremony a few years ago be here speaking on my wedding day was making me an emotional mess. Stepping away from Edward I embraced Emmett, thanking him for his thoughtful words and telling him how much I loved and cherished him.

Taking Edward's hand again I smiled serenely at the man I'd spend the rest of my life with.

"Bella, Edward has written his own vows for you," Reverend Weber said, nodding his head towards Edward indicating it was time for him to speak.

Turning to face me he caressed my cheek before taking my hand again. He looked so content and at peace, and even though it was a surprise to me, it was perfect. I couldn't have imagined a better day to stand here and become tied to the amazing man standing before me.

"Bella, we've been through so much together since I almost ran you down a year ago." Turning to the crowd he joked that he'd already apologized profusely for that."We've seen each other through some tough times and it made it all the sweeter when we finally came through the dark clouds. You're my love, my friend, and my life. I can't imagine living another day without you by my side. I promise to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend on this journey that we make together.

Tears were trickling down my cheeks but I didn't care. Edward's vow was everything I'd ever hoped to hear from a man. I hadn't prepared anything in response but wanted to do my best to reciprocate his heartfelt promise.

I was just about to speak when Edward handed me his handkerchief and a piece of paper. Wiping away my tears, I quickly scanned the notes which were an exact replica of Edward's if I'd wanted to use them. With both Edward and Reverend Weber's encouraging smiles, I began, "Edward. I obviously don't have something specifically prepared for the occasion." I looked out at our guests and exaggeratedly rolled my eyes, shrugging in mocked annoyance. "From the moment you screeched into my life I've felt a connection to you that I've never been able to explain. Perhaps some would say it was destiny or fate but to me, I can only call it meant to be. I love you more than I can adequately express and even though today was a complete shock, I love that you knew me better than even I did. Today couldn't have been more perfect. I promise to love you until the end of my days and to be faithful and honest. I promise to help keep you sane in times of insanity. To make you smile when you've had a bad day but most of all, I promise to cherish the love you so willingly offer to me and never take it for granted.

With the symphony of the crashing waves behind us, Reverend Weber went through the rest of the ceremony and soon pronounced us husband and wife to the raucous crowd of well-wishers.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward mischievously smiled before dipping me into a sweltering kiss that would have even made Emmett blush.

"Friends and family, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Escorting me through the crowd, we were showered with rose petals that people magically had in their possession.

_Sneaky little Alice._

Once we'd kissed for the cameras about a billion times I dragged Edward off to the corner to have some words with him.

Of course as luck would have it we were surrounded by my mom, Angela, Esme and Alice, all talking excitedly over one another.

"Oh my god that was so beautiful."

"That had to have been the hottest kiss ever."

"Edward that was so romantic."

"Honey, you look so lovely."

They all gushed, wanting to see the rings and find out if I was upset about their ruse.

The entire time they were jabbering on about the ceremony Edward stood behind me, holding me against his chest like he was afraid I'd disappear if he wasn't hanging on. Even though he held me tight, there wasn't any tension behind it. Glancing over my shoulder, he smiled serenely down, kissing me again, and whispering that he loved me.

"I love you too." I decided that everything I'd wanted to berate him for about throwing this surprise wedding melted away. We'd done it and now our future was wide open. We didn't need to spend the next six months planning a huge wedding that we both didn't want. Instead I realized it was probably the kindest and most thoughtful gesture Edward could have ever given me. Granted, I still had to talk to him about boundaries but there was no anger behind the thought. Just a simple reminder that we were partners now and our lives would need to be mapped out together from here on out, instead of him taking the reins like he'd done today and surprising me as he had.

I heard a quiet cough come from behind us and we both spun around to see who was trying to get our attention.

"Son," a tall man in a dark suit spoke evenly to Edward while a beautiful woman stood next to him, wearing a simple black dress, her hair pulled up tightly at the base of her neck.

"Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?

I squeezed Edward's hand letting him know that I was here to support him as it appeared his parents had perhaps come to make amends.

"Carlisle called and told us you were getting married." His dad spoke so matter-of-factly, it was almost like he was robotic in his emotions. The complete opposite of his mom, standing there with her lips trembling beneath the dainty handkerchief she held up to her mouth, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she finally wailed, rushing forward and hugging him. I stood awkwardly to the side as Edward patted her back softly attempting to pull out of her embrace.

Sighing, Edward replied quietly, "Sorry for what? Have you missed me at all over these last six years? Or did you just come here needing more money? This is my wedding and if you think now is the time for a big happy family reunion, it's not. If you're staying the night tell Carlisle what hotel I can reach you at and I'll try to come and see you before we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow."

Edward didn't even wait for her reply before walking off towards the bar, still clutching his hand, I followed silently behind.

"Well, now you've met my parents," Edward half-heartedly teased, ordering a scotch on the rocks and a glass of champagne for me.

"Is that it? Are you going to meet them later?" I whispered, looking up into his deep green eyes.

"It depends on how the rest of the night goes," he mumbled into my neck nuzzling in behind my ear and reminding me of his promise to take me out to the house for a little romp in the wild.

"Well, I think maybe you should hear them out. Life's too short and I don't want you to regret any moment of it."

"I know. I know." His eyes suddenly looked weary and I really wanted my jovial husband back.

"So our vacation's your thinly-veiled attempt at a honeymoon?" I teased, sipping my champagne.

At my mention of the honeymoon his eyes got wide and sparkled with glee. "I forgot to mention, we're not really driving up the coast to Alaska. Sorry, but I'm flying you to Fiji tomorrow for two weeks. I hope you don't mind the change in plans."

"Fiji!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him and kissing him repeatedly all over his face. "How did you know I've always wanted to go to Fiji?"

His lips lifted into a crooked grin when he replied, "Do you remember the first time you got mad at me? About your ledger? It was the first post-it note I saw. Travel to Fiji and go snorkeling.

"I love you. So, so much right now."

"Not any other time, just now?" He winked, picking me up and twirling me around in a wide circle. We wandered through the crowd greeting people who I hadn't seen when I'd originally arrived. We were both giddy and effervescent talking to all of our loved ones about our trip and how the house was coming along. Suddenly through the din of the crowd and the crashing of the waves I heard the first strains of _The Luckiest_ by Ben Folds.

"How about a dance Mrs. Masen?" He asked, pointing towards the center of the tent.

"I'd be honored."

We swayed in time with the music. It wasn't fancy and choreographed but absolutely perfect for us. His lips moved down beside my ear and he began singing along with the lyrics, "And where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it every day and know that I am the luckiest…"

"I think we're both pretty lucky." I whispered, allowing my lips to be overtaken by his in a sensual kiss.

We weren't perfect but together we were right, and for now that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sigh… okay, only the epilogue left. Hopefully you guys aren't disappointed. Will mark this puppy complete tomorrow. *sob


	25. In My Life  Italy Prompt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italy

Pen Name: Mcgt

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

This will be a multi-chaptered story.

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Thanks to **LittleRedScientist** for helping beta this for me and **Jenequilter** for her prereader skills.

So this is it.

FYI - There is actual dialogue at the bottom, so just heads up, the entire chapter isn't all like the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – Italy<strong>

_**EPILOGUE**_

_**In My Life**_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – June 22, 2013 **_

_**Wedding Announcements**_

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan Weds Dr. Edward Anthony Masen_

_Miss Isabella Marie Swan and Dr. Edward Anthony Masen were united in marriage on Saturday, June 8, 2013 at half past two o'clock in the afternoon at Crescent Beach, Port Angeles, Washington. The ceremony was officiated by Reverend Weber. The ceremony reading was performed by Mr. Emmett McCarty, close friend of the bride. _

_The bride is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Charles James Swan of Forks, Washington. She is the granddaughter of the late Mr. and Mrs. Walter Joseph Higginbotham of Eugene, Oregon and the late Mr. and Mrs. James Samuel Swan of Forks, Washington. The groom is the son of Dr. and Mrs. Edward Robert Masen of New York, New York. He is the grandson of the late Mr. and Mrs. Harold William George of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and the late Mr. and Mrs. Edward Charles Masen of New York, New York._

_The bride is a graduate of Forks High School in Forks, Washington. She graduated cum laude from Washington State with a Bachelors of Science in Business Administration and now owns The Drowsy Reader bookstore and café in Port Angeles, Washington. The groom is a graduate of The Collegiate School in New York, New York. He received his undergraduate degree from Cornell University and medical degree from Columbia University, College of Physicians & Surgeons. He completed his residency training in Pediatrics at the Port Angeles Hospital. Dr. Masen is currently employed in the pediatrics department at Port Angeles Hospital, Port Angeles, Washington_

_Following a honeymoon in Fiji, Isabella and Edward will reside in Port Angeles, Washington_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_Introducing Olivia Isabella McCarty_

_Born in Portland, Oregon_

_On June 23, 2013_

_Adopted on December 27, 2013_

_With much joy,_

_Emmett and Alec_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – January 5, 2014**_

_**The chameleon lover arrested after four year spree of broken hearts and empty bank accounts.**_

_Spokane, Washington- A Seattle man was finally arrested on Tuesday after a four year man hunt ended in a shoot-out in his current girlfriend's home. Thomas Killian, alias Eugene 'Aro' Aronofsky was shot after attempting to flee from arresting officers. Thomas Killian has been called the chameleon lover after leaving a trail of women in his wake after befriending them and then stealing their belongings and funds. He is currently being held in Spokane County jail without bail._

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_We are thrilled to announce_

_Andrew Edward Cullen._

_Born January 25, 2014_

_6:05 in the evening_

_8 Pounds, 1 ounce, 20 inches long_

_With love and delight,_

_Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – March 26, 2014**_

_**Engagements**_

Katrina Lewis and Jacob Black

_Robert and Christine Lewis of Issaquah, Washington announce the engagement of their daughter Katrina Elena Lewis to Jacob William Black, son of William and the late Sarah Black. The groom proposed on Valentine's Day, 2014. The bride-to-be is a graduate of Our Sister of Mercy High School and completed her undergraduate work in nursing at Seattle University. The bride is currently employed at Port Angeles Hospital as a Registered Nurse. The groom-to-be is a graduate from La Push High School and is currently employed as a mechanic at Olympic Tire and Auto Repair._

_The couple met through mutual friends. The wedding will take place in November 8, 2014 at the Lewis' home in Issaquah, Washington. The couple plans to honeymoon in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and will continue to reside in Port Angeles, Washington._

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_Welcome with love_

_Finley Joanna Masen_

_Born on May 12, 2014 at 10:47 in the evening_

_7 pounds, 4 ounces and 20 inches long_

_To proud parents Bella and Edward_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_We invite you to be with us at a celebration_

_Of the miracle of love when our daughter _

_Josie Lynn Peterson_

_and _

_Alistair Gavin McKenzie_

_Join together in Marriage_

_On Saturday the Twenty Fifth of October_

_Two thousand and fourteen_

_At 5 o'clock in the evening_

_First United Methodist Church_

_1925 Rose Avenue, Sequim, Washington_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_We joyfully welcome_

_Natalie Brandon Whitlock_

_November 10, 2014 at 3:21 in the morning_

_Weighing 5 pounds, 7 ounces and measuring 18 inches_

_With love, Alice and Jasper_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – March 2, 2015**_

_**Grand re-opening of The Drowsy Reader Bookstore and Café**_

_The Drowsy Reader, a local landmark known for its cozy atmosphere, delectable treats, and some of the best coffee in the area is reopening after closing for a month while they expanded their café area. The new addition includes a more substantial dining area and a new drive-thru for those needing their caffeine fix in a hurry. The café will now also feature a full breakfast and lunch menu to go along with their usual pastry offerings. _

_The owners Bella Masen, Angela Cheney, and Esme Cullen invite you to their grand re-opening party this coming Friday night at their shop on Main Street. Festivities include an art show and book signing by newly published author, Jasper Whitlock of his historical suspense thriller Murder Among the Pines. There will be free giveaways along with samples from their new menu of items._

_Open to the public, Friday, March 6, 2015 from 6:00pm till 9:00pm_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_Our new arrival_

_Owen Henry_

_September 30, 2015 at 8:15 in the evening_

_8 pounds, 2 ounces and measuring 21 inches_

_With love, Bella, Edward and Finley_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_Twice the love_

_11.5.2015_

_*I*_

_Maxwell Alexander_

_1:30 in the morning_

_5 pounds, 2 ounces_

_13 inches long_

_*I*_

_Michela Annette_

_1:37 in the morning_

_4 pounds, 11 ounces_

_12 inches long_

_*I*_

_All our love, Esme, Carlisle and Andrew_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – March 24, 2016**_

_**Obituaries**_

_Dr. Edward Robert Masen, age seventy two died at his home in New York, New York on Tuesday, March 1, 2016. The cause of death was a sudden heart attack._

_Born January 21, 1944 in New York, New York, he owned his own company, Masen Pharmaceuticals as President and CEO until he sold the company in 2015 to Merck. He enjoyed spending time with his grandchildren and volunteering at The Greenhouse Project whenever he was visiting Washington State._

_Survivors include his wife of forty-four years, Elizabeth Masen along with his son, Dr. Edward Masen, daughter-in-law Mrs. Isabella Masen and two grandchildren, Finley and Owen Masen._

_In lieu of flowers, the family is requesting that donations be made out to The American Heart Association. _

_A viewing will be held at 7 p.m. Friday at Green Family Funeral Home. Burial will be held at 2 p.m., Saturday at Pinehurst Cemetery._

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_Welcome to the world_

_Harper Elizabeth_

_08.04.2016_

_At 7:45 am_

_6 pounds, 7 ounces and 21 inches_

_With love, Alice, Jasper and Natalie_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – January 11, 2017**_

_Today the Port Angeles Hospital announced the retirement of Dr. Marcus Bingham, the head of their pediatric department for the last fifteen years, effective February 28, 2017. The hospital has named Dr. Edward Masen to replace Dr. Bingham as the chief of the pediatric department._

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_With love and joy in our hearts, we_

_Charles and Renee Swan_

_Invite you to join us as we reaffirm our wedding vows and celebrate 35 years of love_

_Saturday, the seventeenth of June_

_Two thousand and seventeen_

_At six o'clock in the evening_

_Hudson Gardens_

_156 Church Street_

_Forks, Washington_

_Reception immediately following the ceremony_

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

_**The Port Angeles Post – December 1, 2017**_

_**Hospital wing dedicated**_

_With the cut of the red ribbon the ceremony had begun. Approximately sixty people gathered on Friday for the dedication of the Port Angeles Hospital's new 25 bed cardiology wing. _

_This new unit represents a true collaboration between our emergency, cardiology, and nursing departments," said Edward Masen, MD. "With our new unit, if a patient arrives in the emergency room with cardiac symptoms they will be able to immediately receive specialized care from a cardiologist instead of an internist as was the previous protocol. The goal of this new procedure is to improve patient outcomes while decreasing the amount of time they need to stay in the hospital along with a reduction in readmissions after they are discharged." _

_With a generous contribution from Dr. Edward Masen and his mother, Mrs. Elizabeth Masen, the new cardic wing was built over the last year and a half. The new wing boasts state-of-the-art technology that will allow Port Angeles to treat even the most complex cases. The wing was dedicated in the memory of Dr. Edward Robert Masen, who passed away in early 2016 from a fatal heart attack._

* * *

><p><strong>~I~0+0~I~<strong>

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward call out as he walked into the family room where I was sitting in my favorite oversized chair.

"Just reminiscing." Closing the large scrapbook that held some of my most cherished memories of the last five years I stood up and placed it back on the top shelf of our bookcase where little fingers wouldn't get into it and ruin it. If there was one thing I could count on, my children would get into something they weren't supposed to.

Giving my husband of almost five years a kiss, I asked him what he was doing home so early. Not that I minded. In fact, both kids were spending the night at my parent's house so we could enjoy an evening by ourselves.

"It was slow and I was dying to see my gorgeous wife. Is that a crime now?" he teased, pulling his tie off with one quick tug.

My heart skipped a beat as I watched him slowly unbutton the collar of his shirt. I always loved the way he moved when he knew I was watching, like my own private striptease even when he wasn't trying.

"Where are Finley and Owen?"

"Mom and Dad took them for the night. Said we deserved a night to ourselves. Personally, I think they're just vying for another grandkid—"

Swooping in, he picked me up in his arms and had me up the stairs before I'd even been able to finish my sentence.

"We have the house to ourselves? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have come home sooner," he growled, grinning wolfishly.

Chucking me onto our king sized bed I bounced twice and almost fall off the other side with his enthusiastic toss.

"We are not wasting another minute. Shimmy out of those clothes and get your butt over here. I need you, right now."

"You want me naked then you can do all the work, big guy," I teased.

His eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't help the cheeky challenging grin that appeared on my face.

"You feel like playing, do you?"

Yanking on my foot, he pulled me towards the end of the bed his hands moving quickly to pull off the sweats I had on.

"No undies? Naughty."

I hadn't intended on it being sexy when I absentmindedly threw the comfortable clothes on after my shower but Edward's reaction was definitely noticeable.

Kneeling down, he threw my legs up onto his shoulders and tasted me as if I was an oasis in the desert. Granted it had been about a month since we'd last found each other alone with both kids actually sleeping but he was definitely eager today.

"Fuck, you taste so good."

His tongue and fingers were hitting all the right places and for once, I let all my moans out without worry that one of our kids would hear my aroused noises and think mommy was getting maimed in her bedroom. There wouldn't be any pitter patter of little feet as they knocked on the door looking for water or help finding their snuggly. Nope, it was just us for the first time in what felt like years and I too was going to take every advantage of it.

The flutter of arousal licked through my body like a smoldering fire, setting all the dry brush aflame before creating an inferno in the forest. It didn't take long for me to peak, screaming out Edward's name like an unrestrained prayer.

Crawling up my body leaving behind a trail of nips, kisses, and bites, he finally reached my mouth, kissing me without restraint. "God, I've missed you."

I ran my fingers lazily through his hair, kissing him softly trying to awaken from my post-orgasmic coma. Knowing my propensity for jelly legs after coming Edward lifted my knees up, sliding his thick cock through my lips a few times before entering in one quick thrust.

Feeling him fill me up, I wished we spent every afternoon like this. Lazily making love without the rushed anticipation for something to interrupt us.

"Why don't we do this more often?" I sighed into his neck as he rocked his hips back and forth in agonizingly slow motion.

"I don't know, but we should."

Lying curled up beneath the sheets after our raucous sex-a-thon, I couldn't believe that in a week we would be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary.

"Can you believe it's been five years?" I whispered, rousing him from whatever he was silently thinking about.

"I can." He leaned up onto his side and stared into my eyes. "They've been the happiest years of my life and I can't wait to spend another fifty of them with you."

"You do realize that will make us somewhere around eighty-five, right?"

Kissing me on my nose he just smiled and said, "Sounds about right." Edward pulled the blankets back and stood, picking his pants up off the floor where I'd hurriedly chucked them off.

"Where are you going? I thought you promised to keep me in bed until five minutes before my parents brought the kids home."

Apparently he found whatever it was that he was looking for because he dropped the pants back on the floor and climbed in with what appeared to be a piece of paper in his hands.

"Here," he thrust the paper into my hands, and said jovially "Happy Anniversary."

Opening the folded sheet I saw a flight itinerary.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward A. Cullen and Isabella M. Cullen<strong>

_**June 6, 2018**_

_Departure: Seattle Tacoma International Airport 1:15 PM_

_Arrival: Charles de Gaulle Airport 8:35 AM +1 day_

_**June 7, 2018**_

_Departure: Charles de Gaulle Airport 2:05 PM_

_Arrival: Florence Airport 4:05 PM_

_**June 20, 2018**_

_Departure: Florence Airport 6:55 AM_

_Arrival: Charles de Gaulle Airport 9:00 AM_

_Departure: Charles de Gaulle Airport 10:30 AM_

_Arrival: Seattle Tacoma International Airport 11:40 AM_

* * *

><p>"You're taking us to Italy? To Tuscany? Are you serious?" I shouted. I'd wanted to go to Tuscany almost as much as I'd originally wanted to go to Fiji.<p>

"Yep, just you and I alone for two weeks."

"How? Who's going to watch Owen and Finn? Who's going to cover your shifts?" My mind whirred with question after question about how it would be possible to check out of our very busy lives for that long.

Grabbing my hands that had been waving around frantically, Edward calmly explained that his mom would be coming to stay here for the first week, and my parents were going to watch them for the second. "Ally and Jasper and Emmett and Alec will all be around too in case they need any help. I've worked it out with everyone. It was supposed to be a lovely surprise, not turn you into a crazy woman."

Finally calming down enough I realized that once again he'd taken care of everything. All I needed to do was pack my bag, find my passport, and relax. "Italy? You never cease to amaze me." Kissing him, I pulled him down on top of me, hoping to show him just how much I appreciated every second of my life with him.

And I did. Repeatedly for the rest of the afternoon.

And again, and again, and again, for the next fifty years or so.

_**~*~ The End ~*~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_Thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed this. I really appreciate it. Today happens to be my birthday, so as a present to me, please leave me a review and let me know how you liked the story. The only way I can improve is by learning from you guys. _

_Thanks again & to anyone reading __**Behind the Velvet Rope**__ – that is my next priority & I plan to finish it up by the end of the summer. So stick with me. I hope to have chapters for you as quickly as I can get them written._


End file.
